Shadowed Malice
by Insane Worm
Summary: Once años atrás, mi "hermano" sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. Ocho años atrás, me dieron en adopción. Cinco años atrás, mi orfanato fue destruido en un baño de sangre. Cuatro años atrás, encontré mi lugar al lado del Señor Tenebroso. Y ahora, voy a ir a Hogwarts, soy Harry Potter. Traducción de la historia Shadowed Malice, de Oceanbreeze7.
1. El niño que vivió

Esta es una traducción hecha con el permiso de la autora de la historia original.

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y la historia es propiedad de **Oceanbreeze7.**

Esto fue escrito por Oceanbreeze7, y me pareció que debía traducirlo también:

**Parejas (Relaciones)**_: No muchas si es que hay. Tal vez haya un leve LutainxNagini cerca del final, no esperen que ningún enamoramiento o interés romántico sea diferente a los libros._

**Precauciones: **_Algunas partes pueden ser levemente gráficas para los lectores jóvenes. No seré responsable si la lectura es muy fuerte o si no se sienten cómodos leyendo. La discreción del espectador es aconsejada. (¡Siempre quise decir eso!) Algunas partes tal vez tengan un mal lenguaje, o sangre. Esto no está diseñado para los sensibles durante los atracos de los Mortífagos._

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la idea de la trama asó como unas pocas criaturas/personajes así como Lutain. No poseo los hechizos (aunque no los hayan escuchado) Son palabras alteradas ligeramente o palabras combinadas en Latín._

Ahora, la historia.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**x-(X)-x**

'_¡Wshhhh!'_ el viento susurraba a través de los árboles mientras el aire se tornaba frio con la medianoche. El pueblo de Godric's Hollow pareció estremecerse cuando una presencia indeseada apareció en las calles de adoquines. Las sombras por sí solas parecían curvearse sobre el hombre, ansiando un abrazo. Pero él siguió adelante, sin un solo ruido mientras se alejaba de ese punto. Se detuvo, mirando bajo su capucha a una sola mansión a final de la calle. La reja de acero mostraba ligeros signos de óxido, solo enseñando lo vieja que era la casa. La reja crujió en protesta mientras era obligada a abrirse, ¿o tal vez estaban gimiendo por el hecho de que estaban traicionando a sus amos? ¿Sus dueños? ESO no importaba ahora, él se habría ido en solo unos momentos.

Los dos adultos que tomaron propiedad de esta mansión se habían ido, celebrando la fiesta de Halloween con sus amigos. Un "amigo" había organizado la fiesta, de hecho, sabiendo que debía retrasar a los dueños, así ellos olvidarían dos pequeñas cosas por esa única noche.

El hecho que tenían dos pequeños niños en la casa, con solo una bruja nacida de muggles como niñera.

Una sonrisa torcida curveó su rostro como una alarma traspasando la noche, traidora de su silencioso comportamiento. La sala se desmoronó con una sacudida casual, causando que la niñera tragara de golpe, mientras observaba desde la ventana. La ventana y la puerta explotaron con una explosión grotesca. Causando que los brazos de la bruja temblaran, mientras sostenía su propia arma a la altura de sus aterrorizados ojos.

"¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad!" ella sollozó, rogó incluso, pero el hombre no hizo caso. Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente, y la mujer se desplomó muerta, ojos cristalizados y la boca abierta en otra súplica. Él casualmente caminó sobre el aterrorizado cadáver, dando pasos hacia su siguiente meta, los dos niños.

La puerta fue brutalmente abierta, iluminando la habitación con una luz verde mientras las paredes reunían una ligera capa de ceniza. Dos cunas, cada una en los lados opuestos de la habitación. Descansando inocentemente bajo móviles brillantes, adornados con equipo especial de Quidditch. En la cuna más cercana había un niño rechoncho con cabello café chocolate, estaba curveado en una pequeña pelota, presionando su cuerpo contra un dragón de peluche que sostenía en sus brazos.

La otra cuna era completamente opuesta. Un niño bastante delgado con cabello negro azabache, ligeramente desordenado pero no demasiado. Descansaba como un muerto, los brazos cruzados sobre su corazón mientras sus piernas estaban firmemente en su lugar, una junto a la otra.

Penetrantes ojos esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente a través de la oscuridad.

Estaba en silencio, observando los movimientos del hombre sin un solo sonido. Era desconcertante, y eso asustó al hombre más allá de las palabras. Los nombres de los niños estaban grabados en la cabecera de cada cuna. El cabello del niño regordete tenía una letra ligeramente abultada, como si tratara de reflejar las letras en su estilo.

Skylar Potter.

El otro tenía un ligero giro, cada letra curvada en una fuente extraña que se parecía a su propia escritura. No escatimó un solo vistazo, por el conocimiento que le ayudaría en el largo plazo, no importa cuán lejos de la distancia.

Harold (Harry) Potter.

El hombre dejó a una pequeña sonrisa agraciar su rostro, normalmente imposible de leer. Levantó su varita, pero vaciló, como si tratara de decidir a quién atacar primero.

Los ojos verdes lo desconcertaban, así que presionó la madera de color hueso contra la frente del niño. Para su sorpresa, el niño parecía _bajar_ la cabeza, dejando que la madera de tocara su la cabeza casi tentadoramente. Y aún así, se quedó callado. Sus ojos vieron los carmesí del hombre, observando y calculando, esperando.

"Harry Potter." El hombre murmuró, su voz haciendo que Skylar Potter frunciera el ceño en su sueño. Harry parpadeó lentamente, como si retara al hombre a continuar.

"El último en ser un Horrocrux, disfrutar de la muerte, niño."

Meditó un momento y parpadeó extrañamente. El niño cerró los ojos lentamente, esperando la muerte sin pelear contra ella.

Si no fuera por el hecho, de que este niño debía morir, el hombre habría respetado a Harry Potter, por no mostrar miedo, ni siquiera siendo niño.

"_¡Avada Kedavra!" _siseó el hombre, observando con ligera satisfacción mientras el rayo verde, del mismo color de los ojos del niño, parecía entrar en el cráneo del infante. El hombre casi podía sentir las frías garras de la muerte mientras el corazón del infante era atacado. Y por todo lo que Harry conocía, peleó contra ello, arremetió contra la muerte y la hizo gritar, mandándola lejos.

Pero el hombre nunca lo supo. El forzó al poder de la muerte a agarrar una parte de su alma, y a arrancarla de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta de que el niño peleó en contra. La magia negra atacó y aterrizó en el pobre Harry, causando que gritara de dolor, antes de que la muerte girara sus garras hacia el hombre mismo, desgarrando su alma de su cuerpo.

La magia negra acumulada en el cuerpo del niño era demasiado, y con un chillido lleno de dolor, una poderosa reacción violenta sacudió la casa, ocasionando que todo se convirtiera en escombros. El techo colapsó, las paredes se reventaron, y las bisagras de metal se derritieron. Clavos y madera volaron, haciendo una profunda herida sobre el corazón de Skylar Potter, despertándolo dolorosamente de su sueño, y angustiándolo.

Harry Potter gimió, colapsando hacia atrás con severa debilidad. Una herida del tamaño de una cortada de papel apareció justo debajo del nacimiento del cabello. Tenía la forma de un rayo, permaneciendo oculta debajo del revuelto cabello negro común en todos los Potters. Sus ojos aletearon al cerrarse, perdiéndose la huida del débil asesino en masa. El mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Había sangre y cenizas en el centro del piso, una capa negra descansaba en el centro mientras los pensamientos corrían por la mente del mago oscuro. La mente del Señor Tenebroso.

'_El niño sobrevivió a la maldición Asesina.'_

* * *

**Antes que nada, que bueno que llegaron hasta aquí abajo.**

**Hay en total 59 capítulos en inglés, la historia ya está terminada.**

**Este fanfic realmente me encantó, y decidí traducirlo. La autora ****Oceanbreeze7**** amablemente me dio permiso de hacerlo y aquí estamos.**

**Mi examen de admisión a la prepa será en semana y media, así que andaré ocupada estudiando pero actualizaré seguido, lo prometo. Y será mucho más rápido si me dejan reviews :)**

**Insane Worm**


	2. Similitudes

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien.**

**Se supo****ne que publicaría esto ayer, pero me quedé dormida. Disculpas variadas. Les quiero informar esto. Es poco probable que pueda actualizar el fic los días lunes y miércoles, porque esos días casi no estoy en mi casa. Pero después de mañana, no tendré clases hasta el miércoles, y podré subir más capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz. Si tienen sugerencias para la traducción o encuentras algún error de ortografía, por favor avísenme. Mi "beta" no funciona correctamente. (En realidad es solo una amiga leyendo los caps y diciéndome qué escribí mal :3)**

**Saludos.**

* * *

******************** (3 años más tarde, 31 de julio) *********

Skylar gritó de repugnante alegría mientras su padre, James Potter, iba por otra emocionante picada. Fred y George Weasley, de cinco años de edad, corrieron tras esos dos montados en escobas, riendo todo el camino.

Eso era de hecho famoso, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Skylar Potter, celebrada sólo con la familia más cercana, incluidos los Weasley, (a quienes James conoció en su trabajo), los Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, y gran parte del personal de Hogwarts.

Se sentaron alrededor, compartiendo historias y riendo, al igual que todos los otros magos y las brujas estaban haciendo todo Gran Bretaña, que celebraban el cumpleaños del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Después de todo, tenían pruebas, ¿no? Cuando Lily y James Potter regresaron, la puerta estaba abierta, dando una vista clara de Skylar, por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba berreando con una herida enorme en su corazón. Este se había curado en una cicatriz fina y blanca, por la que era tan famoso. La niñera Mary también era famosa, pero no tanto. Ella era conocida por 'salvar' al 'pobre pequeño Harry' del Señor Tenebroso.

Hablando de Harry, estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, observando la fiesta, el deseo en sus ojos. Su pelo negro largo y rebelde ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos de la vista de los adultos que estaban muy por debajo, la ventana sucia lo ocultaba por completo.

Harry Potter era diferente; lo sabía desde que era niño. Tenía una habitación bastante grande para los estándares de muggles, pero pequeña para la casa. De hecho, tenía la habitación más pequeña, el ático. Nadie le daba la más mínima atención, sus padres nunca se preocupaban por él, ni lo amaban, ¡diablos, incluso se olvidaban de darle de comer! Si no fuera por el hecho de que los elfos domésticos se apiadaban de él, no estaría vivo. Él no era nada en comparación con su hermano, una araña lista para ser aplastada. No, eso era inexacto, las arañas tenían miedo de Harry.

La habitación de Harry era básicamente un intento de sótano. Basura y los juguetes rotos de Skylar llenaban su habitación. Su cama era de segunda mano e incómoda, a pesar de que los Potter podrían comprarle una mejor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía estantes hechos de tablas sostenidas entre cajas; allí era donde almacenaba sus libros. O más bien los libros de Skylar, él siempre se le daba los libros a Harry, afirmando que ya era '¡más fuerte que el Señor Oscuro!' o '¡Los necesitarás!'

Pero, irónicamente, fue Harry quien mostró los primeros signos de magia. Hizo que una puerta se abriera por su propia cuenta cuando no podía llegar a la manija. Por eso fue enviado a la cama sin comer. Pero cuando Skylar _finalmente_ realizó su primera magia, hizo que un pastel explotara. ¿Qué consiguió él? Una tercera porción de helado.

Pero Harry tenía algo que Skylar _nunca_ tendría, y era un cerebro.

Harry sabía cómo mantenerse fuera de problemas. Y después de practicar, era mejor en muchos aspectos, no es como si fueran significativos a los ojos de Lily y James.

Harry podía caminar en silencio, podía arrastrarse muchas veces y asustar a Skylar. Pero nunca lo hacía, si lo hiciera, estaría en su habitación durante 3 días sin comer. En su lugar, caminaba a hurtadillas una vez por semana a la medianoche todos los viernes. Harry sabía que el viernes James y Lily tenía que trabajar un poco más, que estaban cansados esa noche y _nunca_ se levantaban.

Harry aprendía rápido también. Podía fácilmente hojear muchos pasajes en los libros que había leído y recordarlos con facilidad. Así era como él era tan adepto a la teoría de la magia. No hasta el punto de que pudiera eclipsar a _alguien_, pero suficiente como para que si tuviera una varita, sabría cómo usarla.

Pero con el conocimiento, venía el dolor.

Harry escuchó en una noche hace mucho tiempo con su caminar en silencio. Había oído hablar del Señor Tenebroso, y el hecho de que él estaba señalando a 'Skylar' como su objetivo. Se pusieron en contacto con un hombre viejo para encontrar una casa segura para vivir. Al parecer, este hombre también pensaba que sería mejor para Skylar si él no tenía ninguna 'competencia' en su aprendizaje.

Por favor, Skylar ni siquiera estaba jugando.

Así que cuando llegó ese día, un par de semanas en Agosto, Harry escuchó desde las escaleras, escondido de la vista.

El anciano, Dumbledore, le estaba explicando a los Potter por qué necesitaban ser trasladados, y a donde se dirigían. A algún lugar de Hogsmade, para que estuvieran cerca del director en todo momento.

Pero este plan no implicaba a Harry.

"Harry será colocado con sus únicos parientes vivos, ¿los Dursley, si no recuerdo mal?" Dumbledore le preguntó Lily, que asintió con la cabeza, sin dar una sola sonrisa durante este tiempo. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros con su desaprobación, no era como si a a ella o James le importara.

"¿Podrías traer al pequeño Harry ahora?" Preguntó Dumbledore, y James rodó los ojos, mirando hacia las escaleras y gritando en voz alta.

Esto causó que una sonrisa fácil de ocultar apareciera en la cara de Skylar, imaginando que Harry estaba en problemas.

Harry esperó unos segundos y se acercó, caminando en silencio con una gracia extraña y silenciosa. Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron mientras notaba el aspecto de Harry.

A diferencia de su hermano gemelo, el pelo de Harry era de un negro azabache y ligeramente largo, no tan desordenado como habría sido si fuera corto. El contraste en Skylar era impactante, el pelo castaño claro, del mismo color de Animago de James, era corto y suave, pareciendo como si acabara de despertar. Los ojos de Harry eran verde esmeralda, o se _suponía_ que lo fueran. Ahora que parecían helados y más de un verde Avada. Mostraban comprensión y la inteligencia, no la mirada vidriosa que siempre estaba presente en Skylar. Su cara era más angulosa y delgada. El puente de su nariz era más delgado y su piel se veía terriblemente pálida en contraste con el color de su cabello. Tal vez el color se debía a que él nunca vio el sol, o lo hizo pero a través de una ventana oscura. Skylar cara era regordeta y ratonil, era gordita todavía, manteniendo toda su grasa de bebé por los dulces extras que siempre comía, mientras que Harry era delgado y anguloso.

Dumbledore sacudió sus ligeros temores de su cabeza, el ver la leve _semejanza_ en el niño le había sorprendido, pero eso no iba a suceder.

"Vamos a salir tan pronto como nos sea posible. ¿Está empacado y listo para partir?"

Los tres Potter asintieron y voluminosas maletas vinieron volando por el pasillo. Pero Harry estaba preparado. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que empacó con antelación.

"El señor Lupin vendrá a llevarte en unos momentos en Traslador. Adiós, señor Potter." Dumbledore sonrió mirando a Harry, quien parpadeó con indiferencia.

"Ah, no te preocupes por él. Nunca habla." James se apresuró a decir, sin querer hacer que sonara como si nunca hubiera llegado a _hablar_ con Harry. Dumbledore suspiró y se volvió, Lily desapareció con una fuerte explosión sujetando a Skylar. James tomó las maletas y se explotó.

Al igual que Dumbledore estaba a punto de Aparecerse él mismo. Oyó hablar a Harry, por primera vez en toda su vida.

"Adiós, Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore parpadeó sorprendido por el tono formal que el niño tenía. Harry parpadeó lentamente, su rostro no traicionaba de ninguna emoción al igual que su tono de voz. Giró sobre sus talones, en silencio podría añadir, y subió las escaleras mucho más fácil que nunca podría haberlo hecho Skylar.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, y se apareció.

**x-(X)-x**

Harry se sentó en su cama, los ojos cerrados. Un golpe tímido a su puerta le hizo abrir los ojos. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y levantó la vista al hombre que estaba allí, juzgándolo.

"Señor Lupin. Mi bolsa está en el suelo." Harry asintió con la cabeza a la bolsa, y salió del camino para que Lupin pudiera agarrarla. Se quedó en silencio mientras caminaban por las escaleras para decirle adiós a la casa para siempre. Lupin, con ganas de por lo menos hablar con Harry trató de iniciar una pequeña conversación.

"Así que... Te estás poniendo viejo." Sonrió por su débil intento. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba cuando él no tenía ni idea de la edad de Harry o de su cumpleaños.

"Soy el gemelo de Skylar." Harry dijo sin rodeos, llegando finalmente al final de las escaleras. Al momento, el rostro de Lupin se iluminó por la sorpresa.

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin importarle realmente.

"Mejor que el año pasado."

"¿Qué sucedió el año pasado?" Lupin le preguntó, un poco confundido sobre lo que podría haber sucedido.

"Padre me obligó a hacer pastel de Skylar, o dijo que Voldemort me mataría."

Lupin hizo una mueca, y se rindió en su intento de hablar. Con una mano gentil, se apareció en Privet Drive, justo en el umbral de los Dursley.

"Creo que eso es todo." Lupin terminó sin convicción, depositando la bolsa en el suelo al lado de Harry, quién parpadeó dos veces.

"Er, adiós Harry." Lupin sonrió, antes de desaparecer.

El sonido era suficiente para atraer a los Dursley a la puerta. A la vez, un hombre gordo con un bigote gigante abrió la puerta, causando que chocara fuertemente contra la pared.

'_Es asombroso, que él pueda siquiera caminar.'_ Harry reflexionó, mirando a la circunferencia gigante del hombre.

"¡Tú!" Gritó, girando la cara de un _encantador_ tono de lavanda mezclado con rojo sandía.

Rápidamente agarró a Harry por el pescuezo y tiró de él al interior, tirándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo de madera. Una mujer alta con una cara larga gritó como una Banshee antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

'_¿Son así todos los muggles?'_ Harry pensó en la confusión mientras miraba al hombre-morsa que procedió a gritarle.

"¡NO QUEREMOS NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES... FENÓMENOS!" Gritó, saliva lloviendo sobre Harry como si fuera abril una vez más. Harry todavía estaba enojado por el hecho de su familia lo ignorara, esto solo añadió leña al fuego.

"¿Me estás llamando un bicho raro? ¿Es siquiera humanamente posible ser parte morsa?"

Lo siguiente que Harry supo, estaba metido en un maloliente cuarto de escobas bajo las escaleras. Al momento, todas las arañas parecían sufrir espasmos para huir de una tormenta. Las pequeñas rendijas en la rejilla de ventilación permitían un pequeño campo visual. Lo suficiente como para ver al hombre en el teléfono, gritando un par de cosas. Harry sólo alcanzó unas pocas palabras como 'Accidente automovilístico' y 'Orfanato', sea lo que fuera.

'Oh, bueno, no podía ser tan malo.'

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**¡Dejen reviews! -lanza galletas de chocolate-**


	3. El Orfanato

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, pero como dije- mi examen. Me entregan resultados el 2 de julio, así que deséenme suerte. Estuvo fácil, así que estoy 80% segura de que pasé.**

**Eso y que mi mamá se enojó -no sé por qué- y solo me dejaba usar la compu media hora. Tal vez habría alcanzado, pero con mi adicción al Solitario y Solitario Spider, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, que son casi tan buenos como un review. En verdad, me alegran el día.**

**También quiero decirle a _Kuro-kun0414_ que esta no es mi historia, es una traducción. Honestamente, a mí también me habría gustado que Remus se interesara más. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y trataré de actualizar más pronto. Y "hará" si lleva h :3**

**Esta historia no tiene Beta, así que discúlpenme******** si encuentran algún error de ortografía o de traducción. En ese caso por favor avísenme.**

******Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Harry se paró, observando el gran edificio muggle con pintura blanca desprendiéndose de las paredes. Había grandes paredes rodeándolo.

"Aquí es." El Sr. Dursley empujó a Harry hacia la delgada mujer que lo observaba con desagrado. Ella sonrió dulcemente, pero Harry era un maestro de la mentira y el silencio, él vio a través de ello fácilmente. El Sr. Dursley no se molestó ni siquiera en mirar atrás cuando estampó su gordo pie contra el acelerador. El carro rugió y se tambaleó lejos, levantando una nube de grava que irónicamente solo golpeó a Harry.

La delgada mujer inmediatamente frunció el seño y entró al edificio, sin desperdiciar una sola mirada en el Harry de cinco años.*****

Un chico de cabello café corrió hacia afuera, sintiendo lástima por el pequeño. Tomó la mochila de Harry y sujetó firmemente el brazo de Harry, arrastrándolo hacia dentro del intimidante edificio.

Su habitación era insípida. Una simple y áspera cama de metal, un guardarropa de madera y una simple silla. Nada más, nada menos. La única luz era una vieja ventana chirriante con bisagras que le daban una cruda visión del mundo exterior, Pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a ese tratamiento, sino es que cómodo con el ya.

x-(Un año después 5 años de edad)-x

Harry se sentó en el pequeño comedor. Ocupó la esquina posterior izquierda de la sala, la mesa donde los artefactos de iluminación murieron hace mucho tiempo, bañando siempre la esquina con oscuridad.

Durante los dos años, Harry había engordado a como era cuando niño. Su cabello azabache era negro y su piel prácticamente albina. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran calculadores y fríos, como el agua del río congelada. Su ceño se fruncía siempre mientras miraba a los otros niños.

A la edad de 5, Harry recordó algo. Recordó que había _magia._ Que podía… _hacer cosas_ a los otros niños. Así que lo intentó, y lo hizo. Había niñas y niños que le temían, y luego estaban los indiferentes, y finalmente, los que no creían lo que podía hacer, y lo atormentaban.

David Forstar era uno de los torturadores. Tenía una hermana, Suzie Forstar, la chica que molestaba a Harry siempre que podía. Ella había hecho un comentario bastante grosero de sus padres un día, acusándolo de ser abandonado, mientras estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Todo lo que a Harry le importaba era el dolor, él quería que ella se lastimara, que sangrara, o que gritara de dolor. Él infló las aletas de su nariz y entrecerró los ojos.

_'Cae... Resbala, pequeña niña... Solo da un paso atrás y cae...'_ Le susurró dentro de su mente, y con una extraña expresión en blanco en los ojos, ella lo hizo. Ella scayó por las escaleras de piedra gigantes con un pequeño grito de realización. Su pie se torció, y cayó, alzando los brazos débilmente en un triste intento de proteger su rostro. Ella giró mientras se golpeó, la parte trasera de su cráneo estrellándose contra el imperdonable suelo. Ella jadeaba, sin aliento, mientras se daba a ella misma una severa conmoción.

David Forstar corrió hacia su hermana, después de haber visto sólo su caída mientras comeía un pequeño refrigerio que había logrado llevarse de la cocina del orfanato, el cocinero tenía una amistad con el niño pequeño.

Ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, gritando y llamando a un adulto o de cualquier tipo de ayuda. Miró hacia la parte superior de las escaleras, negó con la cabeza y esperó a un adolescente que venía corriendo. Harry había desaparecido de la vista, pareciendo no haber estado cerca.

Unos días más tarde, Harry estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia el baño. Tenía ganas de hacerlo, y tenía razón. La habitación de la pequeña Suzie tenía la luz encendida, y ella estaba hablando con algunas de sus amigas que compartían la habitación, hablando de su 'desliz'.

"¡Te lo juro! ¡Yo no resbalé! ¡_Él_ lo hizo!" Ella susurró en voz baja a quien imaginaba Harry, uno de sus amigas.7

"¿Cómo podría? ¡Él no fue visto en absoluto!" Una respondió.

"Él... Él... No puedo describirlo." Ella le susurró con una cantidad inconfundible de miedo. Harry disfrutaba ese… ese... _respeto_.

"Él... Él me miró... y... y era como si caer fuera... la mejor opción en ese momento... como si eso resolviera _todo_." Ella susurró, temblando a la mitad del proceso.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos de la otra chica.

"Él... te _hechizó_." Harry casi resopló por lo parecido que fue.

"¡No! Él... Él..."

"Acéptalo Suzie, no importa cuántas veces tu hermano lo moleste, él _siempre_ va a ser un peligro."

"Así que... ¿deberíamos permanecer lejos?"

Harry no se quedó allí para saber su respuesta.

x-(1 año más tarde, 6 años de edad)-x

Navidad, la estación más cruel del año en opinión de Harry.

Todos los años veía como los regalos eran entregados de un niño a ptrp, cada uno rendo y disfrutando el calor que la estación tenía para ofrecer. Un juguete, libros, comida, juegos, todo lo imaginable era intercambiado con alegría y regocijo.

Todos tenían un regalo, algo con lo que mostrar su diversión o inteligencia.

Excepto por Harry.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡El pequeño Harry nunca tuvo un juguete!" Michel se echó a reír. Él era el nuevo reemplazo de David. David se había… escapado, por así decirlo, con su hermana pequeña. Él encontró el incidente con las escaleras muy... surrealista, y lo relacionó con Harry, con eso, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo. No había sido visto de nuevo. Michel había estado muy dispuesto a tomar su lugar de un salto, pero como siempre, Harry levantó la mirada sin una sola emoción en su rostro. Sin traicionar las pocas emociones que le quedaban.

"¡Nadie quiere al pequeño Harry!" rió de nuevo, sosteniendo su nuevo oso de peluche cerca a él. Claro, a los ocho años no esperas recibir un peluche. Pero con Michel, discutes, sales lastimado.

Al menos, así es como se _suponía _que era.

"¡Eres solo un pequeño fenómeno! ¡Un niño del demonio!" se burló, riendo como loco. Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon y su odio creció dentro de él. Sintió la confortable presencia de su poder, frotándose contra él como un gato lo haría, y tan obediente como un Elfo Doméstico.

Y Michel gritó, gritó de miedo y sorpresa, claro, nadie podía de hecho _probar_ nada. Pero cualquiera podría afirmar que había pasado. Él lanzó su oso al piso, mientras éste danzaba entre llamar naranjas, derritiendo el aparentemente fino y suave tejido marrón. Michel lloró con fuerza, conteniendo un sollozo mientras descubría una quemadura cruel que cruzaba el brazo que sostenía al oso. Corrió, dejando a Harry atrás en la silenciosa habitación, observando con asombro al oso convertirse en finas cenizas.

Los susurros comenzaron, personas acusando y señalando justo como siempre. Todo lo que los niños sabían, Harry _era_ hijo del diablo. Capaz de hacer que niños, e incluso adultos en ocasiones, hicieran cosas que normalmente involucraban daño físico. Él podía controlarlos, hacerles daño, o simplemente como lo que había pasado, crear escenarios imposibles.

Harry se volvió en silencio, dejando el cadáver carbonizado del oso.

x-(7 años)-x

"¡Es Harry él lo rompió!" Tanner le gritó a la señora Clover.

Él sostenía los tristes restos de una cuerda de saltar, que había tenido una... experiencia _desafortunada_. Así que por toda lógica, había saltado de inmediato a la conclusión de que Harry lo había hecho. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, Tanner se había estado jactando sobre la tortuga que encontró. La tortuga fue asesinada la mañana siguiente, colgada por el cuello desde la parte superior del techo. Tanner había saltado a la conclusión de que Harry lo hizo, metiéndolo en problemas, así que por venganza Harry mató a su cuerda de saltar, el único juguete que tenía.

"¿Y qué conseguiría, destruir esa cuerda?" Preguntó Harry, levantando con frialdad una ceja. Tanner se estremeció, sabiendo que si _alguna vez_ te cruzabas con Harry... saldrías lastimado.

Pero a la señora Clover no le importaba. Ella sonrió con malicia, mientras imaginaba a Harry gritando debajo de la maldita regla de castigo que ella usaba.

"Ahora, corre hacia allá Tanner... Yo me encargaré de Harry." Ella sonrió, pero Tanner no confiaba en ella. Salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, y la señora Clover se volvió hacia Harry.

"¡Tienes que aprender obediencia muchacho!" Ella gruñó, agarrando una regla de metal desde el escritorio que tenía. Harry extendió el brazo, ya acostumbrado al castigo. Ella golpeó el metal frío rápidamente contra Harry, esperando que extrajera sangre como había hecho múltiples veces antes, pero esta vez, Harry no lo recibía.

Pequeños tintineos mientras en metal se destrozaba, cada pieza raspando suavemente entre sí como pequeñas campanadas en el viento. No es una sola mancha marcó la pálida piel de Harry. Él levantó fríamente sus ojos sin emociones hacia ella y ella apretó los dientes como un perro, apenas conteniendo los perversos gruñidos.

"Yo no lo hice." Y sin decir otra palabra, Harry giró sobre sus talones, caminando en silencio fuera de la habitación, alegre por tener todavía su dignidad.

Harry no dejó de caminar hasta que salió a la parte frontal del orfanato, al parque de juegos si es que se le puede llamar así. Los niños lo miraron con el rabillo de sus ojos, asegurándose de que no usara ninguno de sus 'poderes demoníacos'.

Harry siguió caminando, justo hacia la valla alta usada para mantener a los niños _dentro_. Un pequeño agujero en la parte inferior de la valla causó que Harry mirara hacia abajo, se sentara suavemente junto a él y forzara su vista para ver en la oscuridad. Él sabía lo que era, se trataba de un pequeño agujero, un agujero de serpiente.

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sin saber si estaba abandonado o no, después de todo, no muchos de los niños del orfanato habían visto alguna vez una serpiente. Las serpientes son poco frecuentes ya estaba justo afuera de la contaminada ciudad de Londres.

_"¡Agh! ¡Apestosos humanos recién nacidos! ¡Pisan mi césped! ¡Pisotean mi agujero! ¡Asustan a la presas lejos eso hacen!"_

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la mujer angustiada. Nada, ni una sola niña estaba cerca de él. De hecho, no había nadie cerca de él.

_"¿Qué es esto? ¡Cría tonto cerca de mi nido! ¡Qué desgracia, qué plaga! ¿Se atreven a enemistarse con la noble raza?"_

Una vez más, Harry miró a su alrededor, no tan abiertamente como antes, pero esta vez... esta vez vio algo que no tan lejos.

Negro brillante con una fina línea de color amarillo en toda su longitud. Una lengua bífida titiló y unos ojos negros miraban con un destello brillante.

_"¡Oh! ¡Qué insulto contra los de mi clase!"_

Harry estaba _seguro_ de que la voz venía de la serpiente Gardner. Él sabía que tenía talentos, pero la hablar serpiente no era uno del que estuviera enterado.

_"¿Estás hablando de mí?"_ -Preguntó Harry a la serpiente, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de su voz era nada más que silbidos. A la vez, la serpiente femenina dejó de despotricar y lo observó con más atención. Su cola se movió nerviosamente y en respuesta, que muy lentamente se alejó del agujero que él encontró.

_"¿Es éste tu agujero? Lo siento, no estaba al tanto de que una hermosa serpiente vivía aquí."_

En el pasado, un toque de cumplidos siempre ayudaba a la situación, haciendo que fuera más fácil de tratar. Al parecer, esta serpiente era justo igual a como un adulto sería.

_"¡Oh! ¡Un hablante! ¡Qué honor! ¡El único otro hablante desapareció hace mucho tiempo de este mundo!"_

Harry inclinó la cabeza y vio cómo la serpiente hembra se deslizó hacia su agujero, y se volvió, dejando su cabeza a la vista para continuar la conversación.

_"¿Este mundo?"_

_"¡Pues, el sucio mundo muggle! Sólo el mundo mágico tiene tales placeres. Los ratones viviendo con elfos domésticos..."_ Ella paró, abriendo la boca, una pizca de saliva goteaba fuera mientras ella imaginaba.

_"¿Sabes del mundo mágico?"_

Su cabeza se replegó como si estuviera herida, asomó la cabeza y mostró sus pequeños colmillos, tratando de verse tan amenazante como fuera posible.

_"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo los más débiles de la noble raza son lo suficientemente tontos como para no tener ningún conocimiento! ¡Las serpientes de madera tienen ninguna inteligencia para las rápidas serpientes de agua, o los sabios Vipéridos!"_

_"Así que la inteligencia viene a ser la mayor amenaza que tienen las serpientes... interesante..." _Harry pensó, mirando a la pequeña serpiente Gardner.

_"Nunca oí tu nombre."_

Ella parpadeó lentamente, chasqueando la lengua una vez más.

_"Ah, ¿no tienes uno?" _Preguntó Harry, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. La serpiente Gardner volvió a bajar su agujero, gastando sólo algunas últimas palabras con él.

_"Soy conocida como Lengua de Hierba entre mis compañeros."_

Después de que Harry se había ido, sólo veinte minutos, oyó gritos. Escatimó vistazo por la ventana, para ver tres niños y dos niñas picando a algo donde él había estado, hace sólo veinte minutos.

Harry giró, mirando por encima del palo que un chico había traído, allí en la hierba, descansaba la muerta y rígida forma una serpiente de Gardner. Una gran roca había aplastado su cráneo. Lengua de Hierba había sido asesinada.

Los tres muchachos se rieron de la expresión de horror en la cara de Harry. Burlándose de él diciendo que tenía un "estómago débil". Harry se volvió lentamente, con ira en su corazón. El único que podía congeniar con él estaba muerto. Sintió una extraña sensación de... pérdida.

"¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Harry?" El de la izquierda se echó a reír, lanzando un brazo alrededor de su amigo. Aparentemente era Michel, lo cual sólo añadió leña al fuego.

"¡Apuesto que tiene miedo! ¿Demasiado asqueroso para ti?" Michel se burló, confundiendo la mirada vengativa por una de miedo.

Harry negó, enfadado allá de lo posible, no podía expresar la avalancha de emociones en su mente. Los tres muchachos continuaron riendo, empujando a Lengua de Hierba con el palo, y esparciendo su sangre carmesí sobre la hierba. Las dos chicas habían huido, Harry las reconoció como las compañeras de habitación de Suzie. Ellas sabían lo que podía hacer.

"¿Por qué?" susurró, pero Michel continuó riéndose, incluso cuando la mano de Harry se convirtió en un puño.

"¡Te odio! ¡Por qué no solo la dejaste en paz!" Gritó, un crujido leve a su voz mientras su magia reaccionaba. Michel se burló de nuevo, lanzando el palo a un lado.

"¿Por qué estás todo alterado? Es sólo una serpiente estúpida, no mejor que un gusano gigante."

_'Tú la mataste.'_

_'Está muerta.'_

_'Ojalá estuvieras muerto'_

A la mañana siguiente, Michel fue encontrado muerto en su cama. Aparentemente por una falta de oxígeno, según la revisión del paramédico. Las dos chicas lo miraron con horror y miedo, gemían y se alejaban mientras el pasaba caminando.

Por supuesto, nada nunca fue probado.

* * *

**¡Oh, me encanta como termina este cap!**

**Repito, si encontraron algún error por favor avísenme. A veces tiendo a confundir las n's, s's, a's. Y muchas otras letras.**

**Ah, ¿y ven ese hermoso botón azul de aquí abajo? ¡Denle click y dejen un review! -avienta helado a todos ustedes-  
**

**Insane Worm**

**XOXO**


	4. El Regreso

Perdón por el retraso, pero les traigo una hermosa palabra:

_¡VACACIONES!_

Ya podré publicar más seguido. En mi examen me fue bien, gracias por el apoyo. De los 700 alumnos que participaron quedé en el número 28. No está tan mal.

Muchas gracias también a Kuro-kun0414 por su review y por hacerme notar mis errores. Por lo regular no veo el teclado al escribir, sino que leo el capítulo en inglés. El diccionario de mi Word no es tan infalible como creía que era.

Y por lo otro que dijo, tiene razón. Olvidé aclarar el último asterisco del capítulo pasado. Lo haré ahora:

No sé si se dieron cuenta, en el tercer párrafo del capítulo tres dice que Harry tiene cinco años. Luego, en el 'salto del tiempo' que está más abajo (después del quinto párrafo) dice: "Un año después, cinco años de edad." Por lo tanto, creo que en donde está el '*' la autora quería decir en realidad cuatro. Espero no haberlos confundido más. Me disculpo por haberlo olvidado.

Y ya saben, otro error ortográfico, avísenme. Y me sería más útil si copian y pegan el párrafo u oración donde está, para que me sea más fácil corregirlo. Gracias.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **(O sea, no yo)

**Esto es por algunas preguntas que algunas personas tienen sobre mi historia.**

_**¿Harry regresará a la Luz*?**_ _¡NO! ¡Esta historia ya está terminada así que Harry NO regresará a la Luz de nuevo!_

*** **Nota de la traductora: Con "Luz", se refiere a los buenos. Dumbledore y los demás. En los fanfics en inglés, a menudo se refieren a los bandos de la guerra como Light y Dark [Luz y Oscuridad]. Es decir, buenos y malos, y esas cosas. No me agrada cambiar nada de la historia original, así que me referiré a ellos de esa manera. Espero no les moleste.

_**¿Qué con el Horrocrux del primer capítulo?**_ _Bueno, JK Rowling no ha dado información sobre cómo crear un Horrocrux, ella afirmó que lo hará, así que lo arreglaré cuando sea publicado. Por ahora, si, Harry es un Horrocrux, él ES el Niño-Que-Vivió._

_**¿Harry se volverá como Tom Riddle? **__Este capítulo dice exactamente qué pasa. Por lo pronto, sí. La diferencia entre los dos a esta edad, es que Tom Riddle nunca estuvo al tanto de lo que le pasó a su familia a esa edad. Harry sin embargo, está completamente al tanto de que sus padres no se interesaban por él, solo por su creído hermano. El también sabe exactamente lo que es la magia, debido a la lectura que realizaba en la mansión. Sabe que alguien puede manipular la magia a su antojo (Dumbledore) así que lo hace a propósito. Sí, él es como Tom Riddle._

_¿Quién es Lutain? Ninguno de ustedes ha preguntado, pero supongo que ya lo harán. Lutain es el equivalente a Nagini. Él es la compañía y familiar* de Harry, y no, él no se irá. Estoy segura que eventualmente, lo amarán. Llama a Harry 'Amo' pero actúa, a veces, como un niño lo haría, con los pequeños insultos de juego y bromas._

*N/t: No sé si en los fics en español usan este término –casi no leo en español xD–, pero se refiere principalmente al vínculo entre el animal y su amo. El animal es más que su mascota, es su compañero, amigo, etc., etc. El lazo entre ellos es muy fuerte. Espero que haya quedado claro, si no es así, déjenme un review e intentaré responder sus dudas.

**¡Aquí está la historia!**

* * *

"_¿Lutain? ¿Estás ahí?" _Harry susurró, su voz siendo intercambiada por oscuros siseos y escupitajos. Si alguien lo viera… era otra visita a Madam Clover. Estaba cerca de donde Lengua de Hierba solía vivir, su madriguera seguía de pie, pero… para alguien más.

Una gran cabeza negra salió del agujero, mirando hacia arriba con ojos inteligentes. La cabeza sola era de una y media pulgadas, la lustrosa figura de aproximadamente tres pies de largo la hacían ver como un muerto viviente.

Que mal que nadie sabía sobre él.

No hacía falta un mago para decir que la serpiente no era ordinaria. De los dos grandes colmillos a la lengua roja sangre, o tal vez era que la serpiente parecía ser más oscura que la noche misma.

"_Estoy aquí amo."_

Harry sonrió ligeramente, extendiendo el brazo hacia el piso para dejar a Lutain deslizarse hacia su manga, hacia el calor que él tenía.

Lutain era un Negro DiamondCross, una evasiva especia de Víbora. Solo seis magos habían sido conocidos por domesticarlas, y cuatro de ellos murieron de su mordida más adelante. La especia era normalmente de un blanco pálido con una pizca de gris, largos colmillos morados y una boca negra. Al Lutain ser una versión Negro, lo opuesto de un albino, él era posiblemente la serpiente más rara del mundo mágico, exceptuando a los extraños híbridos que los magos estaban creando estos días.

Cada año el orfanato se trasladaba a una pequeña área para unas 'vacaciones' en algún modo. Un ligar diferente. Dos años antes habían ido a un sitio de acampar, Harry por supuesto, durmió solo en una pequeña tienda individual que se deshacía por las costuras.

El año pasado, visitaron un pequeño claro.

Donde Lutain fue encontrado, hecho pedazos y hambriento, sin estar acostumbrado al nuevo hábitat, ya que él había sido pasado de contrabando desde Egipto por algo de dinero. El hombre había sido mordido rápidamente y su cadáver escondido entre los árboles para pudrirse. Lutain huyó y llegó a la única cosa parecida a su hábitat, un pequeño claro. Harry oyó sus súplicas de piedad a esta tal persona 'Salazar', y lo ayudó.

Lutain se quedó desde entonces.

"_¿Has notado alguna diferencia?"_ Harry siseó, acariciando su cabeza gentilmente. Lutain parecía gruñir con su imitación de un ronroneo mientras se enrollaba más cerca del brazo de Harry por calor.

"_Un espécimen femenino intentó atrapar a Mandíbula de Lodo en la ciudad hoy" _Lutain siseó de vuelta. Mandíbula de Lodo era una triste excusa de una Cottonmouth* o Mocasín de Agua. Aparentemente, a veces había huevos malos en la camada de las serpientes. Tenía un hábito de tener… ataques de espasmos serpentines. Era divertido en realidad, y el hecho de que casi no tuviera veneno en la extraña desfigurada mandíbula que tenía. La única razón de que Lutain esperara por ahí era ocasionalmente cuando estaba con algunas serpientes locales, una pequeña mascota vendría, una pequeña mordida y los humanos saltaban a la idea de que otra serpiente había cometido el crimen. Una ocasión, él incluso atrapó a un Toy Puddle de un muggle desconocido. Una de las mejores presas de Lutain.

"¿Oh?"

"Sssí, ella tenía una rana que aparentemente encontró en una zanja, gordita pequeña cosa, prácticamente reventándosssse."

Las 'S' de Lutain eran más pronunciadas mientras salivaba, recordando su presa. Seguramente, un pequeño bulto a los pies de su cabeza fue todo lo que quedó de esa pobre ranita. Harry rió, acariciando gentilmente la barbilla de Lutain, y miró alrededor.

Jimmy y Sarah estaban sentados bajo un árbol muerto cercano justo dentro de la valla de cadenas. Tenían una pequeña radio que atrapaba cualquier estación local. La cosa que atrajo a Harry fue que de repente el comentarista gritó, luego… silencio.

"¿Aplastaste un botón Sar?"

"¡Nada de eso Jimmy! ¡Intenta otra estación!"

Pero era lo mismo, las estaciones locales estaban todas muertas.

"_Es poco probable que la caja-parlante guarde silencio en la presencia de un espécimen"_

Harry no se molestó en corregir a Lutain sobre su suposición de cómo funcionaba la radio.

"_No… está programada localmente, así que algo debió haber pasado en la ciudad."_

Lutain se detuvo por un momento antes de desvanecerse debajo de la cerca, apenas visible a través de la espesa hierba que de repente aparecía en el área abierta donde podía crecer.

"_¿Lutain?"_ Harry siseó en sorpresa, sorprendido de repente antes de unir las piezas.

"_¡Lutain! ¡Regresa aquí!"_ Pero ninguna respuesta vino de la serpiente, porque él ya había desaparecido dentro de la espesa hierba y pasto que crecían tan densos.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando rápidamente hacia el orfanato. Lutain regresaría, siempre lo hacía.

La puerta de pantalla se abrió y Jennifer aulló, saltando a un lado. Era una recién llegada, aproximadamente trece años, había llegado apenas la semana pasada. Aparentemente su Tío se rindió con ella, muy parecido al de Harry.

"Oh ¡L-l-lo s-siento!" gimoteó, deteniendo la puerta para él. Harry solo pasó caminando si siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Ella sufrió un escalofrío, y por un ligero momento, Harry sonrió, complacido con lo que él había logrado con el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Él había sembrado miedo, y el miedo era el mejor control que cualquiera podría tener.

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente, silencioso y tan verde brillante como siempre. Aún ligeramente atrapado por el pasado abuso que había sufrido. Pero algo era diferente hoy; había un… matiz en el aire.

Harry se deslizó de la cama y aterrizó sobre sus pies, abriendo fácilmente la ventana echó un vistazo hacia el 'campo de juegos' y se sentó en la pequeña saliente que era usada como porche del piso inferior. El olor de humo estaba en la briza, e incluso mientras el sol se alzaba, algo verde se desvanecía ligeramente del cielo. Casi quemaba, como el fuego, o como las luces del norte.

Lentamente, la marca desapareció y otra aura de pavor barrió a Harry, casi abrumándolo. Algo estaba pasando, hoy.

Harry exhaló con prisa, girando y agarrando el par de ropa más limpio que tenía, por no mencionar los únicos. Con frecuencia los niños ahora robaban sus ropas mientras él tomaba una ducha, ellos aprendieron a no hacerlo cuando las tuberías explotaron e inundaron el lugar.

Mirando atrás hacia la ventana el sol se había levantado incluso más, y lo que Harry vio lo hizo jadear.

Las afueras de Londres, las más cercanas al orfanato, eran escombros. Espeso humo negro de alquitrán se levantaba de lo que alguna vez fue un furioso infierno, pero lo extraño, era cómo no se había visto la noche anterior. Un fuerte aroma vagaba en el aire, quemando el fondo de la garganta de Harry, pero aún, él podía nombrar el olor.

"¡Levántate!" Madam Clover chilló desde el piso inferior, su voz como un graznido y fácil de oír por todo el camino desde las escaleras.

Pero un ruidoso Bang, como la puerta abriéndose y al momento, Madam Clover gritó, gritó de agonía y de miedo, un ligero gorgoteo y ella permaneció en silencio. Al momento, los chicos cercanos gimotearon y susurraron, luego… un horrible sonido.

Era el sonido de una risa, y gritos de niños mientras caían por una amenaza desconocida. Harry no esperó para quedarse. Deslizó su ventana y saltó a la saliente. Con un poco de miedo, afianzó su pie en una tubería de agua caliente que bajaba por el edificio, y se deslizó a la tierra un poco debajo.

Golpeando la tierra, Harry miró arriba, observando las ventanas mientras eran nubladas con escombros y un poco de sangre deslizándose hacia abajo como una persona buscando libertad, extraños destellos de luz, e incluso más de la peste desconocida llenó la nariz de Harry mientras observada desde su punto en el pasto.

"_¡Amo!"_ Harry giró, mirando al rápido cuerpo de Lutain mientras se deslizaba alrededor de aleatorios pedazos de escombro.

"_¡Lutain! ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Harry siseó con ojos amplios. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una ruidosa explosión del piso de arriba provocó un gigantesco agujero en el costado.

"¡Está aquí Amo! ¡Ha venido una vez más!"

Harry rodó lejos hacia el pequeño borde cuando un pedazo de roca cayó desde arriba cerca de su pequeño cuerpo.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¡Esto es un baño de sangre!"_

"_Ah, y la esencia de la muerte en la ciudad"_

Harry miró a Lutain en shock, ¿parte de Londres estaba muerto? Incluso si era un área pequeña, eso era malo.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que están muertos?"_

Si Lutain pudiera sonreír, lo haría. Parpadeó lentamente y abrió su boca, arrastrando su respuesta más de lo necesario.

"Es la Magia."

Harry jadeó, observando el edificio con nuevos ojos. Magos, lo que había estado esperando, estaban justo ahí, atacando a todos los niños que alguna vez odio.

Era su primer regalo de Navidad llegando temprano.

"_Vamos Lutain, hay que unirnos a los magos."_

Lutain no objetó, él sabía que Harry podía enfrentar cada situación que el tiempo presentara.

La puerta fue abierta, fragmentos de madera se volvieron rojos con la sangre de varios, causando que el piso estuviera negro. Pequeños pedazos de vidrio crujían sobre los cuidadosos pies que pisaban sobre aleatorios pedazos de carne mutilada y miembros.

La risa escandalosa de una mujer fue lo que guió a Harry. Acercándose a la fuente se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. La mujer estaba de pie sosteniendo una varita, Ahhh como extrañaba una, y la apuntaba a una niña. Una de las compañeras de cuarto de Suzie. Era Cathy, la más ruidosa, egoísta y despreciable excusa de muggle.

Harry estaría complacido con su muerte, pero la mujer no disparaba, ella estaba regañando e insultando, hablando como bebé en sus amenazas.

"_Lutain, creo que es hora de anunciar nuestra llegada."_

Lutain se dejó caer silenciosamente. Los sollozos de Cathy se ahogaron con el suave sonido de escamas deslizándose por la madera. Lutain se enrolló, alzándose a una gran altura y sin siquiera un siseo de amenaza, hundió sus colmillos una pulgada en la suave carne expuesta del cuello de la niña.

Los ojos de Cathy saltaron, algo gorgojo dentro de su garganta cuando el veneno empezó brutalmente a liquidar todos sus órganos, estando más cerca del cráneo y viajó hacia arriba. Ácido contra la sustancia carnosa, sus ojos se tornaron y cayó de espaldas limpiamente, líquido café apresurándose fuera de sus ojos, nariz, orejas y boca.

"¿Nagini?" susurró la dama en shock por la brutal escena, dio un paso atrás cuando Lutain siseó, pareciendo un demonio. Después de todo, Harry era un 'niño del diablo'

"Su nombre es Lutain, ¿y quién es usted?"

La dama giró, apuntando la varita en la dirección de Harry. Pero él no respondió para nada ante la normalmente aterradora escena.

"Gran trabajo Lutain, creo que disfrutaste eso."

"Oh, pero por supuesto Amo, ella me arrojó rocas hace no mucho tiempo."

Los ojos de la dama se ampliaron cómicamente y parecía inclinar su cabeza como un niño curioso lo haría.

"Hablas Pársel niño." Ella dijo, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron como si estuviera insultado por su comportamiento infantil.

"Si se refiere a que hablo con serpientes, entonces sí. Hablo Pársel." Dejó a sus ojos vagar por su arrogante postura y desdeñosa cara, ella reconoció esto múltiples veces cuando él era un niño, la arrogante aura de una Sangre Pura.

"Asumiendo su disgusto, es una Sangre Pura." Harry notó que la dama sonrió.

"Sí, soy Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿y quién eres tú niño?" ella dijo de nuevo, observando con ligero asombro mientras Lutain se deslizaba y con calma zigzagueaba hacia arriba al brazo de Harry, enrollándose en sus hombros para descansar.

"Soy Harry. Mi apellido no importa ya que he sido dado en adopción." Hizo notar Harry, tomando a Bellatrix por sorpresa. Ella esperaba que enloqueciera una vez que hubiera escuchado su nombre, pero no. Él simplemente lo dejó pasar como si hubiera oído cosas mucho peores.

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia, presionando su varita contra la elegante marca grabada en su carne. En un instante, dos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas aparecieron del aire mismo.

"¡Mulciber! ¡Selwyn! ¡Contacten a Lucius y tráiganlo aquí!" Ella ordenó a los dos hombres. Ellos giraron y se desvanecieron con dos ruidosos '¡pop!'s. Era interesante realmente esperar t observar a Bellatrix quien se retorcía bajo su penetrante mirada. Ojos verde Avada Kedavra seguían todos sus movimientos.

"¿Qué pasa Bellatrix?" Una lenta y fría voz preguntó mientras un hombre caminó hacia el cuarto con obvio respeto. Parpadeó perezosamente por debajo de la máscara blanca y dio zancadas altamente orgullosas.

Tenía largos cabellos de maíz tan blanco como podían ser, y la cabeza de una víbora plateada en la punta de su bastón negro.

"¿Esto es la razón por la que llamaras? ¿El Sangre Sucia sobreviviente? Solo mátalo y vámonos ya." El hombre discutió, obviamente molesto. Lutain sintió el ligero retortijón de ira que Harry sintió y lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo, moviéndose casi tan silencioso como una briza no existente. Se enrolló a los pies del hombre y Harry parpadeó lentamente.

"Haz tu movimiento, pero hazlo rápido, más rápido que la mordida de una Diamondcross. Entonces veremos quién puede sobrevivir más tiempo."

La voz de Harry era fría, y fascinante. Los ojos observando a Lucius. Cada. Uno. De. Sus. Movimientos. Era escalofriante, tan ilógico que un niño nunca debería verse así.

Bellatrix gritó cuando vio a Lutain enrollado y listo para atacar a los pies de Lucius. Él se volvió imposiblemente quieto cuando pasó. Entonces alzó lentamente su varita para atacar a la serpiente.

"Las serpientes muggle no tienen oportunidad contra la magia, pero las serpientes mágicas son muy… resistentes a la mayoría de los hechizos."

Harry hizo notar, Bellatrix hizo silencio antes de empezar a reír rápidamente; lágrimas de alegría cayeron de sus ojos.

"¡Ah! Que niño tan listo eres, ¡a nuestro Señor le gustará mucho conocerte!"

Lucius no tenía opción más que complacer su demanda de Aparición Conjunta de regreso a la mansión del 'Señor'. Suspiró y con resistencia dejó a Bellatrix sujetar el brazo del niño (aquel sin Lutain) y desaparecer con un ruidoso 'snap'. Lucius suspiró y apuntó al cielo, conjurando un cráneo verde brillante con una larga pitón saliendo de su boca.

Con un ruidoso 'pop' el se desvaneció también, dejando atrás un orfanato vacío, apestando a muerte.

* * *

**Asombroso, ¿no? Realmente adoro este fic. Y se pone mejor.**

**Repito, errores. Ya saben la rutina.**

_**¿Ya vieron la genial nueva forma de dejar review? ¡Adelante, pruébenla!**_

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	5. El Señor Tenebroso

La casa, no, mansión, era grande y negra. Las paredes parecían estar echas de piedra fría, el único color eran el de las cortinas verde y plata que ocasionalmente colgaban de algunas ventanas, talladas decorativamente. Una vieja cerca de metal mantenía a los intrusos fuera con un candado gigante con la forma de un cráneo humano, el ojo de la cerradura estaba grabado en el pálido hueso de la frente. Bellatrix no detuvo su rápido paso y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, esperando que se estrellara justo contra la dura cerca, no que pasara por ella como si fuera humo.

Las puertas se abrieron por sí mismas, como si sintieran la presencia de la mujer, y Bellatrix caminó en silencio, un poco indecisa si a caso. Ella giró rápido a la izquierda, caminando hacia abajo en un corredor, luego a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, y derecha. El laberinto era suficiente para confundir a Harry más allá de la creencia, que nunca encontraría su camino de vuelta al principio.

'_Buena táctica'_ Harry notó animado, sonriendo ligeramente por los retratos móviles de cosas al azar.

Bellatrix se detuvo en frente de dos puertas gigantes, delgadas serpientes plateadas se meneaban alrededor de las losas de piedra negra. Siseaban y en ocasiones arremetían entre ellas con ojos esmeralda y rubí.

La puerta se abrieron lenta y silenciosamente, y de la oscuridad de los corredores una serpiente gigante, más grande de lo que Harry había visto nunca, se deslizó. Su negrura era lisa como si hubiera acabado de mudar y sus marcas señalaban que era de una rara raza de Phyton. Pero la cabeza de punta de diamante mostraba que era venenosa, muy letal y posicionada para matar. Bellatrix contuvo la respiración y observó a la serpiente con miedo, la cantidad de respeto que la serpiente tenía era increíble, era seguramente porque era A) extremadamente rara y peligrosa, o B) pertenecía a una persona muy poderosa.

Harry asumió que era la opción 'B' mientras caminaba a la recámara del trono, observando al hombre al final con una mirada calculadora. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y las manos en sus sienes, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin ser consciente de su aproximamiento.

"_Maestro, sus seguidores regresaron con un… niño." _La serpiente, mujer ya que reconoció el tono femenino, siseó al pálido hombre. Al instante, ojos del hombre se abrieron, los ojos rojo rubí hicieron que Harry contuviera el aliento. Su nariz eran unas rendijas parecidas, como serpiente y su pálida piel parecía albina en la extraña luz.

La hermosa serpiente se deslizó hacia arriba y se enroscó justo a los pies del trono del hombre, observándolo con viejos y sabios ojos. No menos letal sin importar qué tan hipnotizantes fueran.

"Mi Lord." Murmuró Bellatrix, reverenciando bajo hasta al piso. Harry parpadeó y siguió el protocolo, odiando que tuviera que inclinarse ante alguien, incluso si era más fuerte que él.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, trajeron a un niño." El hombre constató. No era una pregunta o una declaración, una mezcla de ambos que desconcertó a los dos. Harry miró hacia arriba sin parpadear, dejando que su mirada se entretuviera en la serpiente. Lutain se tensó ligeramente cuando la serpiente sacudió su lengua y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Harry, o más importante, la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo.

"_Amo, el extraño sostiene a mi clase en lo alto de su brazo."_

Eso capturó la atención del hombre; miró a su serpiente por un momento antes de observar a Harry, o al pequeño bulto en su brazo. Harry sabía que los habían atrapado, también Lutain. Lutain se relajó indecisamente y se deslizó hacia abajo, sin querer abandonar a su amo a quien tenía la urgencia de proteger. Cuando Lutain se deslizó hacia la vista y subió a su hombro, los ojos del hombre se ampliaron ligeramente al reconocer la evasiva raza.

"Soy Harry, y este es Lutain, mi familiar." Harry se presentó, tratando de imponer un tono de respeto a su voz. Lutain sacudió su lengua, sintiendo la esencia de la hembra.

El hombre lo observó con ojos de serpiente, dejando que su mirada viajara de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, sin dejar fuera un solo rasgo. Sus ojos ojos se ampliaron ligeramente al reconocer la raza, sin importar qué tan evasiva era.

"¿Una Diamondcross? Interesante… Yo soy Lord Voldemort, Heredero de Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort se alzó y por un momento, el corazón de Harry se detuvo.

Cuando niño, le contaron sin parar sobre lo malvado que Lord Voldemort era, la crueldad, los crímenes, la oscuridad que poseía. Pero lo extraño era que, no estaba asustado. Seguro que podía ser asesinado en cualquier momento, pero de hecho no le temía a la muerte. No, solo el pensamiento de perder todo lo que esperaba lograr.

"Si no le importa que le pregunte, Mi Lord, ¿cuál es el nombre de la hermosa serpiente a su lado?" Harry preguntó, añadiendo la parte de 'Lord' para no ponerse en su lado malo. Voldemort pareció sorprendido de ser cuestionado sobre la serpiente, eso o el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas solo temían ser comidos por ella.

"Su nombre es Nagini." Voldemort respondió, esperando por algún escalofrío cuando reconociera el nombre. Al momento, Nagini levantó su cabeza y siseó un saludo, sin saber que podía de hecho entender su lengua.

"_Saludos, extraño."_

"_Igualmente, Escamas Sabias."_ Harry siseó de vuelta, ignorando la ligera emoción que sacudió los ojos que Voldemort tenía. Bellatrix sonrió bajo la cortina de cabello que aún tenía en su posición de reverencia. Nagini parecía confundida; por ambos el shock de que otro podía hablar su lengua y por la sorpresa de que un niño tan pequeño supiera los cumplidos para una serpiente. Ella pareció bastante satisfecha al final de todas maneras.

"Déjennos." Voldemort ordenó, su tono sin dejar lugar para argumentar. Al momento, Bellatrix y Lucius giraron y dejaron a Harry ahí, un pequeño niño en presencia del Señor Oscuro, ¿qué podía ir mal?

"_¿Dónde vives?"_ Voldemort cuestionó, cambiando a Pársel solo para checar y ver si él estaba hablando realmente la lengua de las serpientes. Harry no se opuso, si podía entenderlo, no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo.

"_En un orfanato cerca del mar, está destruido ahora gracias a sus seguidores."_ Harry respondió fácilmente, sin rastro de emoción en su voz que traicionara sus sentimientos sobre lo que pasaba. Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron ligeramente, él quería… poner a prueba al chico.

"_¿Quiénes son tus padres?"_

Harry apretó sus puños y casi gruñía, Lutain siseó suavemente, tratando de calmarlo, Voldemort notó esto para el futuro, pero él también estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta, era increíble lo similares que ellos dos eran.

"_¿Amigos?"_

"_¡Nunca! ¿Por qué debería ser amigo del débil cuando soy mucho más fuerte que ellos?"_ Respondió de vuelta, Voldemort exhaló silenciosamente y se recargó hacia atrás en el trono, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el muchacho.

Nagini se acercó lentamente a Harry, Lutain se enroscó ligeramente más fuerte por su aproximamiento. Nagini era mucho más grande que él, pero no dejaría a su amo.

"_Eres valiente, escamas-negras."_ Nagini hizo notar observando a Lutain con una señal de admiración. Lutain la inspeccionó y meneó su cabeza ligeramente, como señal de que estaba listo para pelear si se necesitaba.

"_Igualmente, poderosa."_ Nagini parecía tener una expresión de molestia y respeto, su cola se giró de pronto y bajó su cabeza hasta su altura.

"_Agh, no me llames así, me hace sentir gorda. Puedes llamarme Nagini; has probado tu respeto."_

Los ojos de Lutain parecieron ampliarse por la oferta y al momento inclinó su cabeza como agradecimiento. Voldemort se veía entretenido, no todos los días una serpiente alcanzaba el nivel de respeto de Nagini. Harry miró el intercambio, observando la gracia que Nagini tenía al moverse sobre la tierra.

"_Nagini, por favor trae a Bellatrix por mí."_

"_Ciertamente amo."_ Nagini asintió y giró, moviéndose rápida y silenciosamente fuera de la puerta. Lutain regresó a su lugar en la parte superior del brazo de Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Bellatrix entró caminando, observando a Harry con un labio ligeramente mordido, preguntándose su iba a morir o no. Voldemort parpadeó lentamente, observando a Harry de nuevo.

"EL chico será de utilidad. Llévalo a una habitación y prepáralo para cualquier petición que tenga."

Los ojos de Bellatrix se alzaron y dejó escapar un gritó apagado.

"Sí, mi Lord."

Ella se giró, sosteniendo a Harry rápidamente, aunque gentil, y tiró de él hacia afuera de la habitación del Trono, bajando por los extraños confusos y retorcidos corredores que componían la mansión. Bellatrix dejó a Harry ir eventualmente y Lutain se sostuvo con fuerza mientras Harry corría para mantener el ritmo de la rápida mujer.

Finalmente deslizó una puerta negra junto a un tapiz de una serpiente de cascabel mordiendo una manzana.

"_¡Extraño! ¡Sí, veo un extraño!"_ siseó ansiosamente, abandonando la enfermiza manzana amarilla llena de veneno. Ambos Harry y Lutain la ignoraron y pasaron caminando dentro de la habitación en la que Bellatrix desapareció. Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron mientras observó alrededor, la boca abierta ligeramente para dejar salir un pequeño grito ahogado lleno de sorpresa, Bellatrix soltó una risita desde su lugar escaleras arriba a lo que Harry imaginaba era su habitación.

La sala común, la única forma como Harry podía describirla, era fácilmente tan grande como el comedor del orfanato. Plateado claro mezclado con un verde profundo formaban una elegante mezcla de colores. Las sinuosas escaleras obsidianas se arqueaban con un pomo simple, era dorado con un adorno negro. Otra habitación en la izquierda hacia abajo al nivel de la tierra llevaba al baño, o debería decir spa.

"¿Qué? ¿No estás acostumbrado a una habitación normal?" Bellatrix se rió por su sorprendido rostro, él rápidamente controló su apariencia, disfrazando sus indeseadas emociones una vez más.

"Sí, usted estaría igualmente sorprendida cuando su habitación fuera del tamaño de un closet aquí."

Bellatrix guardó silencio, sin siquiera molestarse en regresar otro insulto.

"Llama a un Elfo Doméstico cuando quieras comida, mangonéalos, no les importa." Bellatrix arrastró las palabras, actuando como si no le importara por el bienestar de otra criatura, pero tampoco a Harry. Harry notó el brillo preocupación en sus ojos de cualquier manera.

"¿Por qué le interesa?" Harry demandó, sin insultar, el tono exacto que usaría si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. La pregunta hizo que Bellatrix saltara y sus ojos se agrandaron casi cómicamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ella preguntó en un tono casi suave al tratar de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Lutain soltó su agarre y cayó al piso, deslizándose alrededor para revisar el área cercana.

"El orfanato… a nadie le importaba… ¿por qué usted sí?" Harry repitió, observando a Bellatrix sin parpadear. Ella lo observó tristemente y sonrió con suavidad.

"No puedo tener niños." Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de girarse y salir caminando, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a un Harry ligeramente sorprendido.

* * *

_Perdón por la demora. Uno creería que tendría más tiempo de actualizar en vacaciones. ¡Pero todo en la vida es un vil engaño!_

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	6. De tal Padre, tal Hijo

_¡CINCUENTA REVIEWS, GENTE!_

_¡50!_

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia. Aunque no sea mía me hace feliz que les guste._

_No creo poder actualizar pronto, lo siento. Saldré de viaje unos días (¡Vacaciones!) y volveré el lunes. Dudo tener acceso a internet, así que no esperen un nuevo capítulo hasta entonces. [Aunque, bueno, un milagro siempre puede pasar.] De nuevo, lo siento._

_¡Ahora la historia!_

* * *

Harry se sentó en su habitación, pasando su mano en la delgada cubierta de cuero de un libro. Las talladas letras causaron que sus dedos la trazaran una vez más, sintiendo los bordes del viejo material.

Lutain descansaba en una roca plana que un elfo doméstico había traído unos días atrás. La roca estaba en el alféizar de la ventana para atraer calos durante el día, un lindo lugar para que Lutain descansara cuando estuviera en ella.

Un pequeño toque vino de la puerta principal, suficientemente alto para que Harry lo oyera. Rodó de la silla y caminó hacia su puerta, abriéndola y observando hacia abajo por el borde de ella para ver quién era el visitante dentro de la sala común.

Bellatrix estaba allí, dos hombres más a sus lados. El de la derecha era alto, corpulento con músculos y una ligera mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos. Pero eso era nada, él aún tenía un aura de poder y habilidades.

El otro era delgado, pero con músculos, alborotado cabello negro escondían sus penetrantes ojos de todos.

"¡Hola Harry!" rió Bellatrix saltando por toda la habitación, los dos hombres se veían incómodos con su muestra de comodidad_. _**[N/t: Sé que suena repetitivo, pero en la traducción al español no hay realmente otra palabra que pueda usar.] **Harry parpadeó lentamente desde la cima de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo por el camino a la sala común.

"Bellatrix." Asintió de vuelta, dejando que su voz sonara indiferente para el gran shock de los dos hombres.

"¡Tiene cuando menos ocho! ¡Ningún niño debería sonar así!" el más delgado susurró al corpulento quien tenía un rostro de incredulidad idéntica a la suya.

"¡Espero que no te importe, pero traje a mi esposo y a mi cuñado conmigo!" dijo en un pequeño tonito de canto, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones verdes. Harry miró dejos de ella en dirección de los dos hombres.

"Ah, ¿Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange supongo? He oído mucho de ustedes." Harry asintió, girando y empezando a bajar los escalones sin prisa. La plateada túnica se arrugó ligeramente al caminar, ligeramente consiente de Lutain bajando detrás de él. El hombre corpulento, Rodolphus, asintió ligeramente, aún confundido de por qué estaban allí.

"Sip, son ellos. El Señor Tenebroso envió un ataque al Callejón Diagon en estos momentos, así que podemos conseguirte una varita fácilmente mientras eso ocurre."

Los dos hombres finalmente entendieron por qué estaban allí y asintieron, desaparecieron con un ruidoso 'snap'. Bellatrix sujetó el brazo de Harry y desapareció con un extraño '¡pop!'

El Callejón era una locura. Perdonas gritando y cayendo por extrañas maldiciones cuando colisionaban brutalmente.

"Muy bien, la tienda de varitas es la sucia de allí." Bellatrix siseó, enviando un hechizo por su cuenta y desapareciendo dentro de la locura de la batalla.

"_¡Vamos Amo!"_ siseó Lutain ya trabajando en su camino a través de la batalla.

Harry asintió y lanzó un grito apagado, casi siendo golpeado por un hechizo amarillo mostaza. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas comenzó a salir de allí hacia la tienda, gateando a través del espeso humo negro. Finalmente después de un gateo rápido, una vieja y putrefacta puerta apareció a la vista. Sin tiempo que perder, Harry la abrió de in empujón y rodó dentro después de su amigo.

La suciedad incrustada en la ventana bloqueaba la mayoría de la luz, una lámpara barata ofrecía alguna mejora, pero no suficiente. Era sorprendente lo mucho del brutal mundo que era ocultado por la delgada pared de madera y cristal. Definitivamente había escudos silenciadores alrededor del lugar.

"Ollivander." Declaró Harry, observando los polvorientos pasillos, sabiendo que el hombre del que había escuchado tanto estaba ahí en algún lugar,

"Ah, ahí está." Harry murmuró, mirando a la arrugada figura en una de las esquinas. Lentamente alzó su cabeza, mirando a Harry con sosos ojos plateados centellantes. En ese instante, brillaron como una estrella y se atenuaron una vez más.

"Extraño. Extraño." Murmuró, bajando al darse cuenta de que había sido 'encontrado'. Harry ya sabía que este hombre estaba 'loco' como muchos Mortífagos le habían contado recientemente y cómo Sirius tuvo una discusión de una hora cuando tenía tres, sobre el torpe fabricante de varitas.

Sí, Harry conocía a este hombre muy bien.

"¿Asumo que viene por una varita? Niño astuto, venir en la mitad de un ataque solo para mantenerse fuera de la vista del Ministerio. Eres un niño especial, ¿o no?" Ollivander preguntó con un brillo de locura en sus ojos. Un pequeño siseo de Lutain lo hizo continuar y tomar un número de cajas de varitas de un estante, alcanzándoselas a Harry rápidamente, cuyos núcleos fueron todos rechazados.

"Once pulgadas, picea con Nervios de Corazón de Dragón." Murmuró pasándole la varita, y arrebatándosela aún más rápido. Eso había estado ocurriendo los últimos quince minutos, el ataque acabaría pronto, Harry necesitaba una varita, rápido.

Ollivander murmuró para sí mismo otra vez, mirando a las largas y delgadas cajas de varitas en el estante torcido. Pero los ojos de Harry estaban en una única caja, apartada y colocaba en una mesa alta junto a un libro que tenía un registro de las todas varitas para todas las personas. La caja era vieja, pero probablemente la más nueva de toda la tienda. Estaba colocada perfectamente, esperando por alguien.

"¿Qué hay en esa caja?" preguntó Harry, apuntándola, Ollivander giró, sus ojos se ampliaron al mirar la caja, y luego a Harry.

"… Me pregunto." Musitó, dejando la varita de cerezo que tenía en su mano izquierda. Se tropezó contra la caja, agarrándola rápidamente, aunque con perfecto cuidado, sacó la madera oscura. Se la ofreció a Harry, el mango antes, y observó con interesados ojos plata.

Harry la tomó con cuidado, sosteniendo con cuidado el mando, y apretándola ligeramente por el súbito frío pero adictivo escalofrío que recorrió de arriba abajo su brazo. De la punta café oscura, una delgada sustancia blanca platinada salió en espiral, alzándose y formando una copia miniatura de Lutain.

El escalofrío desapareció lentamente mientras el 'Lutain' de niebla desaparecía como humo en el aire, Harry observó a la varita café oscuro con ligero asombro, recorriendo con su mano la brillante madera.

"La varita ha escogido." Ollivander susurró, observando a la varita con una ligera sonrisa, casi triste de verla partir. La cabeza de Harry no se dejó llevar, preguntándose por qué esta varita era tan… especial.

"¿Por qué estaba apartada, Ollivander?" Harry preguntó con ligera frialdad, pero la inconfundible urgencia de conocimiento salió a relucir ligeramente. Ollivander sonrió con fascinación, con un aire de saberlo todo.

"Porque era varita, niño, tiene ya un dueño. Estaba apartada para el señor Skylar Potter, tres años en el futuro." Susurró, ojos nublados vigilando el rostro de Harry por alguna reacción.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, e imaginándola en los carnosos puños de Skylar, su… hermano.

"¿Esta varita estaba apartada para Skylar?" Harry preguntó para que lo confirmara, sin observar a Ollivander para nada. Ollivander sonrió, bajando gentilmente la varita apuntando directamente a él desde el agarre de Harry.

"No," corrigió Ollivander, causando que la cabeza de Harry se levantara para encontrar sus ojos.

"Esta varita es la gemela de la del Señor Tenebroso, acebo en lugar de tejo, pero exactamente el mismo núcleo, de exactamente la misma fuente."

Ollivander murmuró, causando que la sangre de Harry se enfriara.

¿Su varita? ¿La hermana, no, la… gemela de la del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Aquel que ofrecía cuidarlo?

"Esta varita es para El-Niño-Que-Vivió." Ollivander respondió finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa curveándose al final de su boca.

"¿No está de acuerdo, Sr. Potter?"

Harry no dijo nada, pero atrapó la pequeña capa negra que fue lanzada de pronto hacia él.

"La redada casi termina, asumo que debería irse y desaparecer. Si alguien pregunta, nunca estuvo aquí."

Por un pequeño momento, Harry sonrió. Por primera vez en unos años, en verdad sonrió. Tomando la capa y deslizándola sobre su cabera, escondiendo su rostro de la vista; rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la vieja sucia tienda.

Ollivander estaba bien al decir que el ataque casi terminaba. Los Mortífagos estaban siendo forzados a retirarse cuando hombres y mujeres en túnicas rojas y doradas brillantes aparecieron. Desviando los hechizos azules claros y rojos, las personas vestidas con capas les lanzaba, noqueando Mortífagos del agarre de sus compañeros. Con snaps y pop's, los Mortífagos desaparecieron mientras Rabastan y Rodolphus les gritaban. Bellatrix estaba muy ocupada peleando con tres de las personas vestidas con túnicas rojas para ofrecer ninguna ayuda.

Finalmente, Harry vio su oportunidad.

Rabastan señaló rápidamente a Harry correr hacia él, y lo hizo. Usando la velocidad que ganó siendo perseguido por otros, se lanzó. Justo cuando estaba casi allí, otro hombre de rojo saltó, lanzando hechizos rojos a Rabastan. Sus ojos se ampliaron y saltó a la batalla expertamente, enviando miradas de preocupación a Harry, quien patinó hacia atrás lejos del duelo.

"_¡Amo!"_ Lutain siseó ya que se había separado de Harry dentro de la tienda de varitas. Harry giró y rápidamente notó por qué.

Un hombre en túnica roja y dorada envió un escudo, protegiendo a Harry de una maldición que fue lanzada hacia él por un miembro de los rojo y dorado, confundiéndolo con un Mortífago.

Harry resbaló, recuperando el aliento y se alejó un paso del greñudo hombre de cabello negro.

"¡Relájate pequeño! ¡Estamos aquí para ayudar!" el hombre ladró, golpeando exitosamente a un Mortífago con un hechizo rojo.

'_Así que eso es'_ pensó Harry, recuperando rápidamente el aliento, _'¡piensa que soy un niño del Callejón Diagon!'_

El hombre envió de nuevo el escudo y Harry miró alrededor buscando desesperadamente a su acompañante. Con alivio, vio a Lutain alrededor de los cuerpos caídos, acercándose apresuradamente.

"¡Cornamenta! ¡Acércate! ¡Tengo a un niño aquí!" El hombre ladró a otro hombre vestido de rojo, y con el corazón frío, Harry lo reconoció al momento,

No había manera de que Harry pudiera olvidar ese revuelto cabello negro, o esos lentes con montura de metal, o el aura arrogante que tenía. Ese era James Potter, la causa de la horrible niñez de Harry.

"¡No!" gritó Harry, pateando de pronto cuando el greñudo hombre intentó alzarlo. Gruñó cuando el pie de Harry conectó con su ingle, rompiendo su concentración en un escudo, bloqueando un hechizo cortante.

Harry cayó cuando la maldición golpeó al hombre a su lado, el hombre gritó de dolor y Harry salió disparado de nuevo, recogiendo a Lutain mientras mordía un desafortunado hombre corpulento.

"_¡Vamos Lutain! ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!"_

"_La loca humana está buscándote, amo."_

Harry saltó sobre un hombre que se movía ligeramente, tragando con disgusto al ver la nariz del hombre a una corta distancia.

Bellatrix sin duda estaba buscando a Harry, sus locos ojos estaban llenos de pánico mientras observaba alrededor de la sangre, y unas maldiciones llenaban el aire. Ella sabía que no debía gritar su nombre, y para su alivio, lo encontró no muy lejos, corriendo hacia ella.

Bellatrix de pronto gritó de dolor cuando una maldición abrasadora le llegó en el brazo, causando que dejara caer su varita y sujetara su brazo. Harry jadeó y continuó corriendo, incluso cuando un hombre rubio la agarró por detrás, torciendo su brazo.

Aparentemente el hombre también había perdido su varita, pero era un nacido de muggles y sabía pelear desde pequeño; Bellatrix era impotente contra su estilo de pelea muggle.

Harry derrapó para detenerse justo a unos pies de distancia, observando la pelea con enormes ojos. Bellatrix gorgojó cuando fue atrapada y estrangulada, volviéndose ligeramente azul.

"No…" Harry susurró sin aliento, la mirada fija en el ignorante rubio. Un fuego abrasador, ese que golpeó a Bellatrix, ardía cerca de Harry, pero él aún se sentía frío. Dolorosamente frío, como si estuviera muriendo, podía imaginar sus labios volverse azules, hielo acariciando sus brazos.

Quería una figura paterna, alguien que en realidad se preocupara. Alguien que llenara el vació con algo, y ese alguien de casualidad era Bellatrix, al menos por ahora.

Harry quería sentir calidez.

El fuego que estaba de pronto muriendo de repente ardió como un infierno, pero no en su lugar original.

No, el hombre rubio gritaba de agonía mientras su cuerpo se encendía con fuego naranja, un tono más claro que su capa. Lanzó a Bellatrix a un lado, tratando desesperadamente de apagar las llamas, pero bajo el abrigo naranja, su piel se volvió negra y carbonizada, derritiéndose y cayendo de su cuerpo en una mezcla de sangre roja y carne negra.

Bellatrix rodó lejos, agarrando su varita y apuntándola para atacar al auror, solo para dejarla caer en shock al ver al hombre.

"¡Sirius!" gritó el hombre hacia el hombre de cabello alborotado que había agarrado a Harry antes. Su tono era callado, y lo sabía, luego tosió, aclarando su garganta para gritar más fuerte.

'_Silencio… ¡Necesitas estar en silencio! Deja de hablar… Solo deja de respirar… Solo quédate quieto y ríndete… No hables.'_ Harry canturreó como normalmente hacía en el orfanato. Presionó a su magia a hacer lo que era su deseo.

El hombre tosió de pronto mientras la sangre se estancaba en su garganta, un ruidoso 'snap' y su mandíbula crujió, cerrando su boca y obligándolo a morir, ahogándose con su sangre.

"Harry-"susurró Bellatrix, girando para encontrarlo, solo para verlo con la mirada fija en el pronto-a-ser-cadáver. Ojos verde esmeralda apenas visibles bajo la delgada capa negra que tenía puesta.

"No mire-"

"Yo lo hice." Harry la cortó, solo para hacerla mirar hacia arriba con sorpresa y algo de admiración.

Bellatrix no hizo más preguntas mientras sujetaba su brazo y se desvanecía, usando la Aparición.

**x-(X)-x**

Harry se sentó dentro de su habitación, sentándose en un sillón verde y plateado, observando la chimenea con un brillante fuego plata y negro, brindándole el calor que quería antes.

La puerta se abrió un poco ruidosamente, pero aún silenciosa para otras puertas. Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando la enrollada y durmiente figura de Lutain en su regazo, tomando el calor de su cuerpo, y del fuego cercano.

"Harry." Bellatrix preguntó, suficientemente silencioso para que alguien no lo notara, pero Harry era siempre bueno para notar las cosas pequeñas.

"El Señor Tenebroso te solicita." Añadió, sin querer unir sus miradas. Harry exhaló, sabiendo que era probablemente malo, muy malo.

Harry se movió gentilmente, despertando a Lutain de su siesta, la rendija de un ojo rojo y unas pocas palabras de su amo en Pársel fueron suficientes para hacerle saber exactamente lo que pasaba.

Después de unos días de vagar sin detenerse, finalmente encontró su camino alrededor de la mansión un poco. Podía encontrar cosas simples, como la librería (fuera de los límites), donde estaban todos los baños, el salón de baile, el comedor, la cocina, y lo más importante, la Sala del Trono. Donde Voldemort lo esperaba.

Tomando una izquierda, Harry inhaló rápidamente, jugueteando con el broche plateado justo bajo su barbilla. Lentamente bajó sus brazos mientras Lutain siseaba tranquilizadoramente en su oído; finalmente, empujó la puerta en silencio.

El Trono estaba puesto de tal manera que la puerta estuviera unos pies más abajo. Harry caminó en silencio, acercándose con sus ojos bajos y llenos de respeto.

"Mi Lord." Murmuró, curveándose para hacer una reverencia. Era impresionante, que un niño de ocho años haya adoptado los protocolos con tanta facilidad.

"Levántate." La fría pero afilada lengua hizo que Harry dudara, pero hizo lo que dijo eventualmente. Harry aún tenía su cabeza inclinada ligeramente, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre a los ojos.

"Bellatrix me contó lo que pasó en el Callejón Diagon hoy." Dijo arrastradamente, actuando sin interés, pero Harry sabía que lo estaba, Lutain apretó sus anillos al sentirlo.

"Ella me contó cómo fácilmente mataste a un auror, pero no solo eso, un miembro de la armada de Dumbledore."

Harry estaba inseguro de cómo responder, así que hizo lo que pensó que sería lo mejor

"Mis disculpas, Mi L-"

"¿Cómo?"

Eso hizo que Harry inmediatamente dejara de hablar, y observara a Voldemort con asombro. Los orbes rubí tenía un ligero interés, pero el resto estaba escondido… Muy bien escondido Harry debería añadir.

"¿Disculpe, Mi Lord?" Harry estaba ligeramente confundido, alzando la vista pero escondiendo la emoción.

"¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dañar a ese… mago?" Voldemort sustituyó a falta de un mejor término.

Harry estaba inseguro de cómo continuar con esto, pero hizo su mejor intento.

"Y- Yo quería que se quemara, y no quería que hablara…"

"Así que tu magia cumplió y convocó fuego." Voldemort terminó, exhalando y apoyando su espalda contra su silla.

"Es tan poderoso como asumiste al principio, Amo." Siseó Nagini, sacando su cabeza de detrás de la silla.

Voldemort asintió, observando a Harry pensativamente.

"Dime muchacho, ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de los muggles?" Voldemort preguntó una vez más, acariciando a Nagini cuidadosamente.

"Los odio." Harry respondió sin dudar para nada, estaba grabado en su cerebro hace mucho tiempo.

"Son débiles y egoístas, temen lo que no conocen, y destruyen lo que temen." Harry terminó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que habría hecho que cualquier otro tiritara de miedo por la extraña vista; Voldemort solo parecía más feliz, si eso era posible.

"Y dime, niño, quienes son sus padres."

Harry se puso rígido, no queriendo decirlo para nada, Voldemort parecía entender ligeramente de cualquier modo.

"No usaré a tus relaciones sanguíneas contra ti; solo deseo saber quién eres realmente."

Harry asintió ligeramente y miró hacia arriba, un poco temeroso si acaso.

"Yo- Mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter-"

Por eso Voldemort aspiró con fuerza pero no dijo nada.

"Y soy el gemelo del maldito Skylar Potter." Harry siseó con ira pura, Voldemort por sí mismo podía sentir la extraña punzada ocasionada por su aura mágica que repelía contra su fuerte ira y otras emociones.

Voldemort contuvo una pequeña arruga fuera de su frente mientras pensó profundamente sobre lo que acababa de oír, y sentir. Voldemort sabía, sabía que tenía al Niño-Que-Vivió en frente de él, rogándole no ser devuelto a la luz. Harry sabía esto, sabía que él era el elegido, y Voldemort no lo rechazaría por eso.

"Tienes un futuro muy prometedor, niño." Voldemort hizo notas, haciendo que Harry se confundiera de nuevo.

"¿Mi futuro… Mi Lord?" Harry apenas se recuperó antes de olvidar ofrecer su respeto.

"Tú y to somos muy parecidos, Harry. Tengo la intención de que lideres la oscuridad en el nombre del Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, si estás dispuesto."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cómicamente y Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

"Tengo la intención que seas mi heredero."

Al momento, la cabeza de Harry cayó, observando al piso de fría piedra.

"Sería un honor, pero si ese es verdaderamente el caso, ¿eso me haría su hijo? ¿Eso me permitiría llamarlo… Padre?"

Voldemort dejó de acariciar a Nagini mientras pensaba, no había pensado en ello, pero en esos términos, no estaba en contra.

"Creo… que sería… apropiado." Voldemort aclaró su garganta unas cuantas veces, aún sonando inseguro de su elección.

Harry agració su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente qué más quería decir.

"¿Puedo tener un nuevo nombre, Padre?" el nombre parecía extraño en la lengua de Harry, no estando acostumbrado a llamar a nadie así por años, parecía… correcto, llamar al Señor Tenebroso así de cualquier manera.

"…Serás conocido como… Shadow, el Heredero Oscuro." Voldemort completó después de pensarlo unos momentos. Harry estaba feliz con la elección, era un buen nombre, y para su vergüenza, cuando era un niño, frecuentemente deseaba poder nombrar a una lechuza (Si es que tenía una algún día) Shadow.

"Bellatrix te enseñará las finas artes del duelo y el trabajo de hechizos; espero solo lo mejor de ti, Shadow."

Y por primera vez desde que Harry era un niño, se sintió… querido.

* * *

_Una duda. ¿Quieren que deje el nuevo nombre de Harry así como está, Shadow, o lo traduzco a español? Se llamaría 'Sombra'. Ustedes díganme._

_Para los que preguntaron, veremos un lado de Bella más maternal. Creo que en este capítulo quedó claro la relación que tendrá con Harry. ¡Personalmente me agrada mucho la idea!_

_¡Dejen review!_

_P.D.: No sé si pueda hacer esto, pero a los que les guste el Drarry, ¡chequen mi nueva historia! Solo búsquenla en mi perfil, se llama Horklump. Díganme qué opinan._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	7. Callejón Knockturn

_Ni siquiera intentaré disculparme por la tardanza. Mis excusas, aunque buenas, no remedian nada. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Pero, no prometo nada._

* * *

**Información sobre los nombres, la trama, parejas y más al final.**

_Edad exacta: 11 años._

Harry caminó silenciosamente por el callejón oscuro como Shadow, una capa de un negro profundo atada estrechamente a su ágil cuerpo. La capa estaba encantada por el mismo Harry tomando como modelo un diseño que había observado una vez. Estaba tejida con una tela negra desteñida, fría y que desprendía el oscuro horror de la tristeza, venía de un Dementor.

La capa ocultaba su rostro, mostrado solo sus ojos verde ácido, fríos y afilados a causa de los años viviendo con su Padre, ambos peleando por la misma causa.

Un vampiro siseó en la esquina de un deteriorado y sucio bar, conocido como la 'Garra del Ghoul' y por lo que Harry sabía, un ghoul en persona administraba el local.

Harry alzó la vista cuando una lechuza café con toques de naranja y oro descendió en picada hacia él, por instinto; Harry alzó su brazo, permitiéndole al ave aterrizar fácilmente. Una sola carta con un sello rojo en la parte de atrás estaba atada a la pata de la lechuza con un listón rojo y dorado.

Él fácilmente reconoció la caligrafía en el sobre de la carta, alrededor de la mansión, los niños de los Mortífagos habían estado presumiendo sobre ella, agitándola alrededor de ellos para que todos la vieran, incluso Harry. Los niños no sabían quién era él, así que unos pocos lo atormentaron por un rato, con una pequeña sonrisa oscura y un brazo roto, los niños supieron que so debían meterse con él.

'_Sr. H Potter_

_Adoquín Maldito, Callejón Knockturn_

_Londres, Inglaterra.'_

No, esto no funcionaba. La calle Adoquín Maldito en Knockturn estaba declarada como una de las peores, lo más oscuro de lo oscuro, bueno eso era porque el Ministerio nunca supo de los mercados negros ilegales escondidos detrás de unos cuantos bares.

Harry hizo una mueca a la tinta verde brillante fácilmente plasmada en el sobre de la carta. Por suerte, el director en persona nunca escribía las cartas, no una pluma estaba encantada para escribir cada uno de los nombres de los niños. Un pequeño hechizo de rastreo estaba colocado en la carta, hechizando a todos para transmitir el área donde la lechuza volaba. Por suerte, el hechizo corregiría instantáneamente el nombre si la carta era regresada con el mismo rastro pero con un nombre diferente.

Cómo sabía eso Lucius Malfoy, jamás lo sabría.

Pasando su varita sobre el pergamino, la carta pareció hervir, antes de cambiar y derretir todo junto para formar palabras completamente nuevas en el pergamino.

'_Sr. H Shadis_

_El Caldero Chorreante, Callejón Diagon,_

_Londres, Inglaterra'_

Sí, esto era mucho mejor. De todas maneras, la pluma se confundiría si una carta era regresada sin ser abierta, virtualmente, sin que alguien la tocara. Harry tendría que escribir algo en la parte trasera, o muchas más cartas serían enviadas, sin que su nombre fuera corregido eso sí.

"_¿Una lechuza? ¿Puedo comerla, amo? ¿Es una botana?"_

Harry sonrió ligeramente a Lutain mientras éste sacaba su cabeza de la manga de la túnica de Harry. La serpiente había crecido en esos tres años; él ahora medía cinco pies, una medida que era común para víboras mágicas.

"_No Lutain, necesitamos que esta carta sea regresada a Hogwarts, o empezaran a 'no confiar en nosotros'"_

"_Oh, qué pena para ti no confiar en ese viejo gusano y su gallina."_

Harry bufó al obvio insulto que Lutain dirigió a Dumbledore y en cambio transfiguró una piedra cercana en una pluma, no duraría mucho, pero por suerte la tinta duraría tanto cómo la carta. En su caligrafía extrañamente imposible de copiar, él fácilmente escribió _'Estaré allí'_ en la parte trasera del paquete. Él ya sabía lo que necesitaba, y ya lo tenía guardado en un gran baúl, hechizado para evitar que el papel de los libros se deteriore si algo le pasara.

La lechuza ululó en un extrañamente molesto tono y se giró, volando lejos frenéticamente, como si algo fuera a matarla. O tal vez era el vampiro que la miraba hambriento.

Girando sobre sus talones silenciosamente, Harry encontró su camino por el callejón, fulminando con la mirada al delgado perro que siseó hacia él antes de correr lejos. Una pequeña tienda de segunda mano saltó a la vista, la vieja bruja que administraba el lugar era extraña, usualmente viendo cosas que no estaban allí, pero tenía libros que otras tiendas no.

La puerta se abrió y un extraño traqueteo alentó a la mujer, alzando la mirada Harry descubrió una hilera de viejos huesos de gato, listos para sonar si la puerta de abriera.

"Extraño," hizo notar Harry, cerrando la puerta tras él, "Pero efectivo."

La vieja mujer rodeó una esquina por detrás del escritorio, su cabello negro sujetado, dejando unos puntos calvos. Tenía ojos amarillos y huesudas manos torcidas que estabas enrolladas como las de una ave de rapiña junto a su pecho. Siseó de alegría por un nuevo cliente, apresurándose lastimosamente a su lado.

"Un niño maravilloso, no deberías caminar por estas calles solo niño, ¿dónde están tus padres?" siseó, tensando sus brazos como si agarrara algo, preferiblemente, él. Harry fácilmente bajó su capucha, observando a la anciana con ojos fríos.

Su apariencia había cambiado bastante a través de los años que su Padre lo había adoptado. No una simple adopción, pero una adopción de sangre, un ritual que la mayoría de los Sangre-pura realizaban cuando no querían concebir niños. El ritual ayudaba adoptando al niño como su heredero, y cambiando unas cuantas características para coincidir con la adopción. Como resultado, el cabello de Harry que alguna vez fue un negro muy rebelde cambió ligeramente para ganar una tonalidad azul media noche ligera, y la textura lisa que su padre alguna vez tuvo. Sus pómulos se volvieron más prominentes y creció más delgado y más alto.

Pero no cambió mucho, solo para dejar de ser la réplica exacta de James Potter.

Suficiente como para que la anciana no lo reconociera como el niño perdido de la luz.

"Oh, oh, un niño muy joven, que niño tan dulce, dulce pequeño niño." Canturreó, recorriendo gentilmente sus huesudos dedos contra su mejilla, pero Harry no se estremeció por el obvio frío que ella poseía, después de todo, ella no tenía calor corporal.

"Suficiente." Una simple palabra con mucho poder, ella frunció el seño y retrocedió unos pasos.

"He venido por algo, un libro." Harry aclaró, gentilmente avanzando unos pasos y recogiendo unas placas que lucían extraño, manchadas de sangre. Rascándolas un poco, Harry pudo decir que eran placas de Auror.

"¿Qué cosa pequeño niño? Lindo, lindo pequeño ni-"

"Un libro llamado 'Escudos Eslovacos' Lo reconoce, ¿no?"

Al momento, la anciana guardó silencio, observando a Harry con mórbida fascinación y horror que alguien de su edad necesitara ese libro. Harry sabía que ella tenía el libro, ya que un Mortífago había reportado verlo no mucho tiempo atrás.

"Es negro, empastado con piel de dragón. El lomo es plateado, y creo que en la punta superior derecha tiene una mancha de sangre."

La anciana sabía qué libro era para ese momento, ella sabía exactamente cuál.

"Por qué necesitarías un libro tan oscuro, sangriento, ni-"

"Démelo, bruja."

Ella hizo una mueca, respaldándose contra unas estanterías de negros y cafés teteras y sartenes desfigurados. Cada uno produciendo un olor diferente, uno olía a canela tostada, mientras el otro olía a carne podrida.

Harry observó sin interés mientras enterraba su mano en una bolsa de polvo carmesí etiquetado como Polvos Floo de fuego. Originado en los mercados negros de España, el polvo se volvería negro cuando se conectara con la sangre de alguien, si cualquier otro que no fuera el que lanzó los polvos usara el Floo, el fuego se volvería rojo cuando pisara y mataría al usuario. Era altamente ilegal; era asombroso que el Ministerio no tuviera idea sobre ello.

"Acerca el libro." Harry ordenó una vez más, y la Bruja se gritó de risa, mostrando las encías podridas sin dientes.

"¿Qué te permite ordenarme, lindo niño?" ella gritó, sorprendida por las palabras de él.

Harry sonrió mientras una gruesa cuerda negra pareció encontrar su camino hacia debajo de las teteras, moviéndose silenciosamente hacia la Anciana.

"Porque, creo que valora su vida."

Al momento, la cuerda se tensó, causando que la respiración de la Bruja se detuviera cuando largos colmillos y ojos rubí se acercaran a los suyos.

"_Ella huele brutal, no deseo morderla amo, y ella contaminaría mis presas por semanas."_

Esa era la forma de Lutain de decir 'Ella-me-provocaría-mal-aliento'.

Ella se petrificó, antes de lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía.

"Un niño inteligente, déjame alcanzar ese libro." Ella siseó, de alguna manera alegre de que hubiera sido engañada. Deslizándose fuera de los anillos de Lutain, ella se apresuró a regresar a detrás de las estanterías, bajando un libro oscuro con obvio cuidado. Sus ojos amarillos se ampliaron mientras canturreó palabras en un susurro y acarició el lomo.

"_Ella está loca Amo, peor que una procreadora de huevos adoptada en un baño de sangre."_ Lutain siseó con una mirada de incredulidad en su escamado rostro. Y por más extraño que fuera decirlo, esta mujer era peor que Bellatrix en el campo de batalla.

"Aquí está tu libro, Niño. Dame ese oro." Siseó, torcidas manos extendidas, casi rogando. Harry arrugó la nariz de disgusto antes de dejar caer cinco monedas de oro en su mano. Al momento, ella se apresuró lejos para sentarse contra una esquina y frotó el oro contra su mejilla.

"_Hay que irnos Lutain, ella es horrible."_

"_Sí lo es, creaturas como ella están debajo de los gusanos más débiles."_

Harry soltó una risita como respuesta y deslizó el libro dentro de una pequeña bolsa negro a su lado, cuando salió de la tienda y viajó a través de la call3, un hombre salió fuera del área principal de Floo. Harry lo observó con desagrado mientras él trababa rápidamente de arreglar sus lentes torcidos y limpiar el hollín de su cabello naranja.

El hombre observó a Harry y sonrió al momento, acercándose a él.

"_Lutain, mantente fuera de la vista, un mago de la luz está buscando mi atención."_

"_El hombre produce… este hedor no identificado."_

Harry casi sonríe, pero alcanzó y alzó su capucha, deshaciendo los conjuros en ella para que su rostro se viera.

"_Creo que el olor es Cerveza de Mantequilla, sé que lo odias."_

"_Solo los humanos toman ese líquido podrido."_

Harry giró a la izquierda violentamente, deteniendo inmediatamente su conversación con Lutain. Por la esquina de su ojos izquierdo, miró al hombre tartamudear disculpas a todas las creaturas y magos que empujaba al pasar. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener los ojos en Harry, sin reconocer el intento del joven por perderlo.

"Ve a un lugar de líquido podrido." Harry siguió el consejo de Lutain y saltó dentro de primer bar que vio, caminando a través de la puerta trasera, a los dueños nunca les importaba realmente.

¡Ese hombre no se rendiría! A través de la taberna el hombre se apresuró a perseguirlo, obviamente confundido con sus paraderos.

"_¡Amo! ¿Oíste eso?"_

Al momento, Harry frunció el seño, forzando sus oídos.

"_¿Oír qué?"_

"_¡La música! Las palabras de armonía, la belleza… ¡llévame a ella! ¡Te lo ruego Amo!"_

Harry dudó, pero escasa vacilación y muchos ruegos de Lutain, siguió las direcciones de la serpiente. Por no mencionar tratar de perder al hombre pelirrojos.

"Está cerca…" gorgojó Lutain, escuchando. Ahora incluso Harry podía escuchar la música; caminó alrededor de la esquina de piedra de un callejón, observando a una chica en una esquina, solo un poco arriba de la calle principal.

Dando un par de pasos hacia un lado, Harry se colocó a su altura, devolviéndole la mirada. Tenía largo cabello negro, sedoso y con un ligero tinte verde en él. Sus brazos eran horriblemente pálidos y ella saludó con dedos elegantes, y cantó con una voz extrañamente hipnótica. Sus palabras ni siquiera en lengua Inglesa pero Lutain parecía deseoso de acercarse más.

"Hola niño." Dejó de cantar y de saludar, girándose para mirarlo con brillantes ojos verde alga. Giró en su pequeño taburete, revelando un vestido verde que combinaba y terminaba en sus rodillas, mostrando pálidas piernas que tenían un ligero diseño de escamas y dedos ligeramente palmeados. Sus uñas de los pies eran de un brillante color ópalo, brillando con el dolor de los arcoíris en ciertos ligares.

"Soy Shadow, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" algo detuvo a Harry de darle un nombre falso; ella parecía ser una persona en la que simplemente podías confiar. Ella gentilmente desenredó un carrete de seda blanca de sus delicadas uñas.

"Soy Carpatha, normalmente tengo muchos visitantes, pero no muchos son mortales." Añadió, sonriendo ligeramente para enseñar unos perfectos dientes con afilados caninos.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Harry, inclinando su cabeza en el momento en que dijo 'mortales' como si ella no fuera uno.

"Soy mitad Merrow, una raza de Sirena si eres familiar con ese término." Ofreció, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, mostrando su juventud. Tenía diecinueve años, joven y aún así casi eterna.

"_¿Una Merrow? Es una especie rara en verdad."_ Siseó Lutain, bajando la cabeza casi como en un trance. Carpatha sonrió, estirándose ligeramente para acariciar el cuello de Lutain.

"¿Lo soy? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, apuesto DiamondCross?" preguntó, retirando su mano para la gran sorpresa de Lutain.

"¿Puedes entenderlo?" preguntó Harry, para su sorpresa y ligero interés. Ella sonrió una vez más y recorrió con su mano hasta el lomo de Lutain.

"Soy una Merrow, mitad creatura mitad mortal. Puedo entender a todas las creaturas, grandes o pequeñas. Por supuesto, puedo apagar y encender mi don. Conozco todas las criaturas; ninguna guarda un secreto para mí, no importa qué tan rara sea."

Ella susurró, observando hacia abajo a Lutain una vez más.

"_Soy Lutain; es un placer conocer a alguien de tu tipo, gran lengua-de-agua."_

Lutain saludó, sacudiendo su lengua para capturar su esencia. Ella sonrió y acarició su cuello una vez más.

"Claro, soy la última de mi especia; mis hermanas murieron hace años. Escuché que hay una colonia en la sureña Grecia, pero Bretaña es un lugar tan maravilloso. ¿No están de acuerdo Shadow y Lutain? Oh, y un ave habla de un hombre pelirrojo que se acerca. Yo escaparía, escaparía más allá de la taberna oscura." Ella susurró, observando a la pequeña corneja que pasó aleteando.

Con indecisión, Lutain se enrolló de regreso en el brazo de Harry, despidiéndose de Carpatha.

"¿Escucharé de ti otra vez?" preguntó Harry, gustándole la chica Merrow de repente. Carpatha sonrió y observó a la corneja, que aterrizó de repente en su brazo extendido.

"Claro Shadow, ya que sé quién eres. Te enviaré una carta con Cra, o con cualquier otra ave que escuche mi llamado." Sonrió, dejando que Cra, la corneja se desvaneciera hacia el aire. Ella miró calle abajo y empezó a cantar de nuevo, trabajando en su tejido de una gran serpiente marina y un Grindylow.

Harry captó el mensaje y se giró, saltando hacia la calle principal justo cuando el hombre pelirrojo salió de una tienda, enrojeciendo rápidamente y buscando ayuda. Al momento se acercó con prisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias al cielo encontré a alguien! ¿Sabe dónde estoy, joven?" sonrió el hombre, tomando a Harry por el brazo izquierdo, en el punto exacto en el que estaba Lutain en el brazo opuesto.

"_No te muevas."_ Siseó Harry por debajo, advirtiendo a Lutain quien dejó de menearse inmediatamente.

"Está en el Callejón Knockturn, ¿puedo pedirle que me suelte?" Harry respondió con frialdad, el hombre pelirrojo lo liberó al momento, sin darse cuenta que estaba molestando a Harry.

"¡Mis disculpas! ¿Sabe dónde está el Callejón Diagon desde aquí?" preguntó, ligeramente desesperado. Harry entrecerró los ojos a esta, esta demostración obvia de debilidad. Este hombre era ya sea Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

Harry sin decir palabra apuntó hacia el Callejón donde de hecho se estaba poniendo más iluminado, cuando se giraba para caminar lejos, el hombre lo agarró una vez más.

"Espera, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Debería volver a Diagon, gente horrible anda por aquí." Exclamó en un susurro apresurado, sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba peligrosamente cerca de maldecir al hombre.

"Tengo mis razones." Regresó serenamente, dejando que sus ojos esmeralda destellaran. El hombre pareció ignorarlo de igual manera.

"En verdad chico, regresa al Callejón Diagon en este instante o le diré a tus padres donde has es-"

"¿Amenazando niños ahora, Weasley? Esperaba… más."

Harry y 'Weasley' giraron para ver al rostro familiar. Largo cabello rubio y facciones aristócratas. Fríos ojos grises observando al sucio pelirrojo.

"Malfoy." El pelirrojo saludó fríamente, los ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente.

'_ah, él debe ser un seguidor de la luz.'_ Harry concluyó, deslizándose fuera del alcance de Weasley.

"…Debo irme…" Weasley terminó girando y dirigiéndose hacia el camino a donde Harry había apuntado antes.

"Debo agradecerte, Lucius, por deshacerte de ese Traidor a la Sangre." Comentó Harry, miran do a Lucius a escondidas por desde debajo de su capucha. Oh, Lucius se volvería loco por ser llamado por su primer nombre por apenas un niño.

"Cómo te atre-"se calló instantáneamente cuando vio a Lutain saliendo de su manga derecha.

"Joven Lord." Se dirigió con respeto, Harry asintió y subió su capucha de nuevo. Mientras Harry se giraba para irse, vio a un joven pálido chico con todas las facciones de Lucius. Estaba observando una pequeña tienda de empeños con interés, en especial los cráneos de Dragón extrañamente rotos.

'_Draco Malfoy, Lucius es sabio al mantenerlo lejos de mí.'_ Pensó Harry, desapareciendo hacia abajo del callejón para aparecerse de vuelta a la mansión.

x-(x)-x

Harry pasó la verja de metal, tal simple como si fuera gas. Los dos Mortífagos apostados como guardias jadearon y empezaron a hablar sin aliento uno al otro.

Harry era una leyenda, un mito de alguna manera. Unos cuántos Mortífagos lo habían visto en realidad, y los que lo hicieron eran únicamente de altos rangos. El rumor sobre él era que él era un buen augurio, cualquier redada o ataque al que fuera, terminaba siempre un éxito, ninguna misión había fallado.

Harry se acercó a los asombrados hombres y se giró al de la izquierda, observándolo decididamente.

"¿Dónde está mi Padre?" Harry demandó fríamente, el hombre comenzó a sudar cuando vio a Lutain sacudiendo su lengua.

"E-en la s-s-s-sa-la-a d-del tr-tr-tr-ro-no." Tartamudeó, sin poder hablar por la sorpresa.

Harry pasó caminando a los dos silenciosamente, haciendo que se estremecieran por la túnica de Dementor rozando sus brazos. Vagando hacia abajo del pasillo escalofriantemente, los pocos pasantes le enviaron miradas asustadas y se estremecieron al imaginar los horrores que Harry podía causar.

Las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron y Harry observó con ligera fascinación mientras Colagusano se retorcía en el piso. Su Padre estaba parado más arriba, manos blancas como hueso sosteniendo su varita cuidadosamente mientras una vez más, conjuraba el hechizo que provocaba dolor 'Crucio' Uno de los peores entre los peores. La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a punzar mientras sintió la ira de su Padre, incluso con sus escudos de Oclumancia, la ira era aún tan fuerte, que la sentía ligeramente.

"Me has fallado por última vez Colagusano." Su Padre siseó con rabia, sus pupilas tan delgadas como un gato. Colagusano se estremeció y chilló cuando el conjuro de dolor se detuvo, pero los efectos tardíos seguían allí.

"Avada K-"

"Padre, creo que Colagusano todavía es necesitado por sus conocimientos de un Animago." Harry añadió justo antes de que el único Animago fuera asesinado. Su Padre dudó antes de bajar su varita para el gran alivio del rechoncho hombre.

"Tienes razón, Shadow. Tú aún tienes que dominar el arte… Vete, Colagusano." Siseó Voldemort, expulsando al hombre brutalmente a través de las puertas del Salón del Trono. Se cerraron con un ruidoso 'thump' y en un giro, todo se volvió silencio, antes de que Harry comenzara a reírse por lo bajo.

"¿Siempre tan dramático, Padre?"

"Severus ha influido en mi, supongo." Respondió su Padre, toda la ira se había ido ahora mientras profería una pequeña sonrisita.

Harry rebuscó en su mochila y sacó el viejo libro de piel, aventándolo al aire hacia su Padre. Voldemort lo atrapó haciendo magia sin varita y estiró la mano, tomándolo mientras se aproximó allí.

"Has hecho bien, Shadow… pero algo no está bien, ¿pasó algo malo?" su Padre había captado el imperceptible rastro de conflicto en los ojos de Harry, suficiente para estar preocupado. Sí, el más grande Señor Tenebroso de los tiempos estaba preocupado.

"Recibí la carta que dijiste que vendría. Ya cambié mi nombre y respondí. Ahora todo lo que debo hacer es esperar que la base de datos sea cambiada."

El Padre de Harry asintió, observando hacia abajo al Salón del Trono. Ni una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Shadow, tu y yo sabemos que eres extremadamente poderoso para tu edad, no tienes nada que temer." Su Padre aseguró, sin verse asustado en lo más mínimo.

"Lo sé." Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, bajando su capucha incluso.

"Sabes por qué estás yendo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó su Padre, sus ojos rubí brillando aterradoramente.

"¿Para espiar al maldito Skylar y al vejete?" ofreció Harry con un bufido, apenas conteniendo su ira. Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente por un momento; él tenía su propia dosis de imaginaciones de brutales muertes del vejete. Hace mucho tiempo, los dos llegaron a un acuerdo; Shadow estaba a cargo de la muerte de Skylar mientras su Padre se encargaba de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

"No dejaría pasar si asesinaras a Skylar en las primeras horas."

"Pues Padre," Harry pareció insultado mientras observó a su Padre, su mano sobre su corazón y una falsa mirada de dolor.

"Me siento insultado de que pienses de que haría algo… ¡tan Gryffindor!"

Voldemort bufó, rodando sus ojos y viendo hacia abajo al salón del trono una vez más.

"Solo recuerda Shadow-"

"¿Si quedó en cualquier cosa menos Slytherin, atacarás el castillo y quemarás al Sombrero Seleccionador?" recitó Harry, preguntándose si acertó en las palabras. Voldemort rodó los ojos, murmurando sobre un 'mocoso atrevido'.

"Deberás partir mañana; Lucius te traerá al Callejón Diagon mientras llevas cualquier disfraz que hayas decidido usar para tus años escolares." Declaró Voldemort, causando que Harry mordiera su labio ligeramente.

"Sobre eso…" Harry dejó salir, sin estar seguro de cómo empezar a expresar su opinión.

"¿Si?" apremió su Padre, alzando su ceja ligeramente.

"¿En verdad necesito usar un disfraz?" declaró Harry, una pregunta retórica y Voldemort observó con ligera ira y confusión su declaración.

"Digo, la adopción sanguínea ya alteró mis rasgos lo suficiente como para que unos pocos puedan reconocerme. Los únicos que saben cómo luzco son Bellatrix, Lucius y Colagusano." Añadió Harry, alzando la mirada sin nada en su rostro. Una de sus mejores Caras de Póquer, rivalizando con habilidosos Occlumens.

"Te das cuenta que eso te obligará a usar un disfraz la mayor parte del tiempo aquí." Harry suspiró, había pensado sobre eso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba aquí, tenía su capucha arriba de todas maneras.

"Entiendo eso, y tengo mi capa, hay muy pocas oportunidades de que tenga que cambiar mi apariencia."

Harry cruzó sus dedos debajo de la capucha de la capa, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos de su Padre.

"… Lo encuentro razonable…" la garganta de Voldemort parecía tener algo dentro; era una mentira decir que estaba completamente de acuerdo, estaba de hecho asustado de que el vejete pudiera ver a través del disfraz.

Harry sonrió antes de arrodillarse hasta el piso.

"¿Puedo irme, Padre? Tengo un largo día de compras mañana." Harry hizo notar con un ligero tono de mofa.

"Sal de aquí mocoso." Voldemort sonrió, mandando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y un ligero hechizo punzante.

x-(X)-x

"¡Shadow! ¡Despierta! ¡Lucius está aquí para llevarte al Callejón Diagon!" Bellatrix gritó desde las escaleras hacia su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su habitación? Tiempo atrás, el retrato de la Serpiente mordiendo la manzana podrida había sido remplazado. Ahora un gran Dragón Galés Verde, hecho de Obsidiana, descansaba listo para volar a un lado con el murmullo de la contraseña. Irónicamente, casi todos los Mortífagos no estaban ni siquiera enterados de que existía. Menos que el dragón protegiera algo.

"¡Calla, dormir!" Harry gritó en silencio, acomodando su almohada para enterrar su rostro en la almohada plateada. Aproximadamente doce segundos después, las puertas negras se abrieron de golpe y una completamente vestida Bellatrix entró. El vestido negro aleteando tras ella, haciendo que su capa lo hiciera de manera parecida por su cuenta.

Harry gruñó molesto cuando agua fría como hielo lo empapó, arruinando su almohada por varias horas. De repente la cama de giró hacia arriba, poniéndose en vertical y lanzándolo brutalmente a la alfombra negra.

"Lucius estará aquí en quince minutos, ¡espero que estés listo! ¡Draco estará aquí también, así que no hagas nada!" siseó y se giró, caminando hacia afuera rápidamente.

Harry no se relajó hasta que escuchó el rechinido del dragón de piedra volviendo a su lugar. Tomando su varita, Harry lanzó un par de hechizos, limpiando su cabello y deshaciéndose de su ropa de dormir.

Diez minutos después, Harry caminó hacia debajo de los corredores, usando una túnica puramente negra, sin el borde de cenizas de la túnica de un Dementor. Un pequeño broche plateado la sostenía junta, mostrando un pantalón verde oscuro de piel de dragón y una camisa verde oscura de piel de Acromántula sobre ellos.

"_¡No veo por qué mi forma debe ser cambiada!"_

"_Lutain, eres una serpiente Diamondcross gigante y asesina, la más rara para domar, entiendes que si alguien te viera, te relacionarían conmigo, y luego ordenarían tu captura."_

Harry mantuvo su rostro sin expresión, Lutain aún se negaba a ver su lado del argumento.

"_Que tal esto, tú eliges a qué tipo de serpiente quieres ser cambiado, y te quedarás en esa forma, pero no puedes ser algo como una Runespore, no creo que te gustarían dos cabezas más."_

Lutain miró hacia abajo absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry aceptó la quietud mientras continuó bajando por el salón. Las antorchas flamearon a una no-existencia mientras Harry pasaba, un ligero hechizo para repeler el viento bañaba el área en oscuridad cuando él pasaba, una buena manera de mantenerlo fuera de la vista si algún Mortífago pasara.

"_Debo revisar razas, luego cuando alguna me atraiga, esa será mi nueva piel." Lutain siseó, desvaneciéndose dentro de la bolsa negra bajo la capa de Harry._

"_Muy bien, deberé visitar algunas tiendas familiares."_

"_Ciertamente debes, Amo."_

Harry giró la última esquina, disminuyendo el ritmo y deshaciéndose del hechizo que repele el viento, permitiéndoles a los dos verlo mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Al momento, Lucios atrapó su mirada, y con una amenaza no hablada, Lucius asintió ligeramente, permitiéndole a Harry saber que no hablaría.

"Hola Sr. Malfoy, tú debes ser Draco, un placer." Harry asintió, sus filosos ojos verdes perforándolo cuando miró a Draco de arriba abajo. Él era en verdad una pequeña copia de Lucius, desde los filosos rasgos hasta los ojos grises, era prácticamente una copia.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Draco, viendo a Harry él mismo, Harry reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa y trató de mantener su tranquila y serena máscara.

"Shadis, Harry Shadis." Ofreció Harry, ofreciendo su mano a Draco para que la estrechara. Un ligero aire de disgusto se disparó a través del rostro de Draco cuando no reconoció el nombre, indecisamente estrechó su mano.

"¿Shadis? Es un nombre único, no conocía a la familia Shadis."

Draco hizo notar, actuando tranquilo, sin notar los frenéticos y amplios ojos de su Padre, rogándole no ponerse del lado malo de Harry.

"Ah, solos una antigua familia Inglesa, nos mudamos a Rumania incontables siglos atrás. Mi Padre tenía algunos asuntos pendientes allá así como mi madre, yo fui enviado aquí para negociar, un honor conocer a alguien de las antiguas familias Malfoy."

Aparentemente esta excusa era suficiente para convencer a Draco de que era un Sangre-Pura. Por suerte Lutain y Harry estuvieron despiertos por horas, pensando sobre ideas de cuál su historia podría ser.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" preguntó Lucius, pareciendo formal pero aun manteniendo respeto por Harry cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Harry asintió ligeramente y estiró sus manos, sujetándolas en los hombros de los chicos. Con un ruidoso crack, los dos desaparecieron.

Harry dobló sus rodillas, como también Draco, para absorber el duro impacto que se aceleró camino arriba en las piernas de ambos. La tipo luz flameó, causando a los dos chicos parpadear de repente. Harry siempre se aparecía en los callejones de modo que la repentina luz no quemara sus ojos. Su vista había sido corregida en la adopción de sangre; no la quería echada a perder de nuevo.

"¿Asumo que necesitamos ir a Gringotts?" preguntó Harry, con una mirada engreída, Draco asintió, los tres giraron hacia el largo edificio de marfil blanco. Las puertas se mantuvieron abiertas por pequeñas criaturas, Harry no les ofreció respeto, ni las ignoró completamente, él era neutral.

Mientras caminaban hacia un cajero, Harry observó los asientos a un lado, él ya tenía su oro, suficiente en una pequeña bolsa, justo junto a Lutain, quien estaba enrollado en una mini-roca calentada del tamaño de una toronja, siempre caliente y ligera como una almohada de ese tamaño.

"Tengo el oro requerido; esperaré por en aquella sala." Harry murmuró a Draco, quien se desinflo ligeramente, pero asintió de igual manera. Harry se relajó en los extrañamente cómodos asientos, acomodando su mochila negra en su regazo. Un destello naranja atrapó el ojo de Harry y alzó la vista, era el mismo hombre pelirrojo de antes. Weasley y un paquete completo. Una mujer, cuatro chicos, el hombre de antes, y una nueva chica pelirroja. El hombre reconoció a Harry y una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro y se acercó, tratando animadamente de alcanzar a Harry.

"Oh no." Murmuró Harry, suspirando y enderezándose.

Justo cuando la familia cambió de posición, allí Harry vio pasar otra familia platicando animadamente con los gemelos mayores y la mujer. Cabello rojo fuego brillante, revuelto negro, y café ratón. Los Potters, aquellos de la lista A-Matar de Harry.

Skylar Potter parecía haber crecido aún más grande, ganando la apariencia de un chico de huesos gruesos con toda su gordura de bebé aún, sus ojos vidriosos y aura arrogante.

'_Es un idiota, justo… como… Michel.'_ Pensó Harry recordando al matón de su orfanato. Por suerte, el único matón que alguna vez murió en esa cámara de tortura.

El hombre pelirrojo de acercó, ahora era imposible evitarlo; Harry solo suspiró y se recostó de nuevo, esperando las malditas preguntas.

"¡Hola! ¡Saliste del Callejón Knockturn! ¿Malfoy no te lastimo, o sí?" el hombre estaba de pronto muy preocupado, lo suficiente para hacer a Harry casi bufar.

En esto, los otros vinieron, rodeando a Harry rápidamente.

"¿Te metiste–?"

"¿En el Callejón Knockturn? Nosotros–"

"Hemos intentado eso por–"

"¡Años!" Los dos gemelos pelirrojos intercambiaron, ambos con asombradas sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, como planeando algo que no era aprobado.

"¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Si alguna vez los atrapo en Knockturn, desgnomisarán el jardín por un mes!" La madre del grupo gritó a los dos gemelos que trataron con su mejor esfuerzo lucir inocentes. Era extraño en realidad, a veces Bellatrix actuaba así, pero eso era si alguna vez él perdía el tiempo en la mansión o en alguna redada.

"Asumo que son los Weasley, y ustedes… ustedes deben ser los Potter." Harry reconoció fríamente, controlando la profunda ira que sentía, observando a su 'madre' y 'padre'.

"¿Quién en la Tierra no ha escuchado de mí? ¡Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió! ¡Envié a Ya-Sabes-Quién de regreso a su sucia cueva!" Skylar presumió, sacando su pecho en arrogante orgullo,

'_Oh, ¿así que haces un completo tonto de ti mismo mediante volviéndote un arrogante idiota, insultando mi encantador hogar, e insultar a mi Padre con tu tonta presentación? ¡Eres un chico muerto, Potter!'_ La mente interna de Harry gruñó. Pero por afuera, Harry organizó la cuidadosa máscara de indiferencia. Skylar pareció tomar la expresión en blanco de Harry como un insulto, y al momento su cara se volvió de un feo tono de ciruela violeta.

"Sí, sí Sky cariño. Estoy segura de que este desconocido chico respeta t-"

Lily Potter comenzó en una voz nasal, acariciando el hombro de su hijo, alzó la vista filosamente cuando fue interrumpida por el suave tono de Harry.

"¿Perdón? Estoy completamente consciente de que son los Potter, pero su falta de inteligencia no les da el derecho de cuestionar la mía." Harry respondió, sus ojos reluciendo fríamente; silenciosamente alcanzó la parte baja de su manga, sujetando sus manos alrededor de su varita. James gruñó, agarrando su varita y mirando a Harry amenazadoramente.

"¡Cómo te atreves! Tu sucio, inútil ni-"

"Bien, bien Sr. Potter. Esperaría más de usted." Lucius dijo arrastrando las palabras justo desde detrás de ambos grupos. Draco sonrió maliciosamente al pelirrojo más joven y a Skylar. Lucius miró duramente a Potter, y James sabía que no debería asaltar verbalmente a Lucius. Lucius estaba en lo alto del Ministerio, más alto que Potter, quien no tenía prácticamente nada de apreciación por los tres.

"Después de todos, hay muchos… testigos, para tratar y hacer algo." Lucius arrastró, fulminando a James con una mirada de puro odio. Harry atrapó el doble sentido sin embargo, y asintió ligeramente. Reunió su bolsa llena con una cartera con oro y Lutain, y caminó silenciosamente hacia Draco.

James Potter gruñó, cerrando sus dedos sobre su varita, Harry lanzó una mirada alrededor, notando unas pocas familias Sangre-Pura hablando acerca de retiros; por suerte, casi todas ellas eran oscuras.

Finalmente, las dos familias de la luz notaron esto y retrocedieron unos pasos, sabiendo que pelear sería su fin.

Finalmente, los tres escaparon de la tienda. Draco lanzó algunos comentarios rudos cuando pasaron, pero su ni Padre ni Harry contestaron en lo más mínimo. Lucius se disculpó, ofreciéndose a conseguir los libros de Draco; por supuesto era para que así Draco no pudiera saber que Harry ya tenía sus libros.

"¡Vamos! Necesito una lechuza; las de la mansión no podrán venir a Hogwarts." Explicó Draco, antes de empujar a Harry dentro de la tienda.

"_Mantén tus ojos abiertos Lutain._" Harry siseó, pero no fue escuchado por los humanos por los gritos de gatos, Lechuzas, sapos, ranas, ratas, hurones, prácticamente cualquier criatura.

"¿Cuánto por esa?" Draco preguntó al hombre en el mostrador, apuntando a una Lechuza Águila razonablemente grande, observándolo fijamente con ojos que no parpadean, el ave trinó ruidosamente antes de descender volando y saltar a los brazos del cuidador de la tienda.

"Siete galeones." El hombre suspiró, esperando por el dinero. Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa cuando tomó a la lechuza y consiguió la muy necesitada jaula y golosinas. Solo lo mejor, Draco obtendría, solo lo mejor.

"_Esa, Amo."_ Siseó Lutain, causando que Harry emergiera de sus pensamientos. Harry se giró, observando a la serpiente negra apenas visible entre el fondo negro del vidrio de las jaulas. Dentro, había una serpiente gigante; similar a Nagini de alguna manera, pero el rostro era más como una curva, terminando en una muy puntiaguda punta**1**. Terminaba bastante rápido a pesar de sus grandes músculos. Era de apenas tres pies y medio; era difícil decirlo por estar enrollada.

"_Hola, gran serpiente._" Harry siseó calladamente, recorriendo gentilmente el vidrio con los dedos. Al momento la serpiente levantó su cabeza y sacudió su lengua.

"_Eres un hablante, he escuchado hace mucho que un hablante recorría las tierras, veo que los rumores son realidad_."

El siseo era masculino, pero era una triste pequeña serpiente. Harry parpadeó y acarició a Lutain una vez.

"_Estás triste, ojos amarillos, ¿por qué estás triste?_" Harry se entrometió, tratando de ver lo que estaba mal.

"_Soy una Gaboon Viper, una raza Africana, no la raza de jungla con la que el tonto me confunde. Sobrevivo en el calor, no en la humedad y frío que siento,_" la serpiente siseó de vuelta, bajando su cabeza tristemente. Lutain frotó su cabeza contra el vidrio consoladoramente. Harry mordió sus labios, sin estar seguro de qué hacer.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre, Ojos amarillos?"_ siseó Lutain, observando a la serpiente cuidadosamente. Al momento, la cabeza de la Gaboon Viper se alzó, sus ojos retratando sorpresa.

"_¿Una Diamondcross? My camada conoció a una Diamondcross, pero un dragón local la mató, pobrecita. Soy conocida como Sangia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, gran Diamondcross?"_

"_Soy Lutain, el nombre de mi amo es Shadow, aunque irá en una misión y será llamado 'Harry Shadis'."_

La Víbora, Sangia, inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia, una triste hasta eso.

"¡Ah! ¡Veo que ha notado a nuestra nueva Pitón!" El cuidador de la tienda exclamó apresurándose hacia él, Sangia siseó enojada.

"Corrección, esto es una Víbora." Harry dijo, escondiendo a Lutain en su manga. El cuidador de la tienda lucía como su lo hubieran atacado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, observando a la Serpiente otra vez. Harry suspiró, sintiéndose insultado por la presencia del idiota.

"Es una Víbora, una Gaboon Viper si estoy en lo correcto. Viven en Sudáfrica, clima cálido. Creo que lo estás matando por ponerlo en el agua de esa manera." Harry respondió fríamente, el hombre lució avergonzado al momento.

"Yo- yo-"

"No te disculpes conmigo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?" respondió Harry, sacando su bolsa de Galeones. El hombre lució nervioso al momento.

"Solo tómalo; ¡casi maté al pobre chico!" él casi sollozó para el gran entretenimiento de Harry.

'_que debilucho'_ pensó Harry, deslizando la tapa para su gran placer.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?_" demandó Sangia cuando la tapa fue abierta y aire seco entró, remplazando a la humedad. Ignorando el repentino temor de Sangia, gentilmente lo agarró por un lado, y lo levantó fuera.

"_¿Shadow? ¿Me llevarás? Estoy honorado, no puedo explicar mi gratitud."_ Explicó Sangia, enrollándose gentilmente en el cuello de Harry.

"¿Ves? Solo necesitaba algo de amor, ahora si me disculpas, me iré." El nervioso hombre asintió y regresó a hacer el inventario.

"Tontos." Murmuró, pasando a Sangia dentro de la bolsa con Lutain, sorprendentemente, Sangia pesaba sólo un poquito más que Lutain.

"_¿Amo? ¿Sangia vendrá a casa con nosotros?"_

"_La mansión está llena de serpientes huyendo de la crueldad del exterior. Estoy seguro que una más no hará daño."_

Al momento, la bolsa se llenó de un extraño revoltijo de 'gracias' y "¡es un honor!".

"¡Harry!" Harry se giró para ver a Draco corriendo hacia él, su varita ya en la mano.

"¡Tengo mi varita! ¡En un filamento de corazón de dragón!" exclamó, obviamente sonriendo. Los dos luego resoplaron cuando vieron a un bastante enojado Skylar Potter salir de Ollivander, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

"Me pregunto qué pasó allí." Comentó Draco, acariciando el pecho de su Lechuza Águila.

"Probablemente no obtuvo la varita que quería." Musitó Harry, sabiendo exactamente por qué Skylar estaba molesto.

"Huh, apuesto a que quedará en Hufflepuff." Draco resopló, Harry rompió en una ligera sonrisa.

"Nunca, Dumbledore lo pondría a fuerza en Gryffindor incluso si iba a estar en Hufflepuff." Harry comentó, para el gran asombro de Draco.

"Entonces, ¿qué te compraste dentro de la Tienda?" preguntó Draco, mostrándole su ave a Harry, incluso si él estuvo ahí cuando la compró.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente, y alcanzó su bolsa, sacando gentilmente a Sangia.

"_Por favor no muerdas, ataques, ahorques ni lastimes al chico o ave."_

"_Por supuesto, Gran Shadow."_ Sangia siseó de vuelta, justo debajo de su aliento. Cuando Harry la sacó, Draco palideció, dio un paso atrás inmediatamente y Harry casi sonrió.

"¿Creí que no le temías a las serpientes?"

"Solo a las que pueden matarme." Draco respondió, pareciendo asustado. La Lechuza Águila miró a Sangia quien parpadeó lentamente, bostezó lentamente, y mostrando sus mortificantemente largos colmillos, mucho más largos que los de Lutain, cada uno cerca de una pulgada y media de largo3.

"Si la encuentro en mi casa, la mataré." Advirtió Draco, para la diversión de Harry, aunque no lo demostró.

"¡Serpiente! ¡Apuesto que están en el sucio Slytherin!" una presuntuosa voz gritó, causando que los dos se giraran. Al momento, Sangia sintió la tensión en el aire y descolocó sus colmillos, manteniéndolos escondidos.

"No podría saber, no he sido sorteado aún, ¿tu sí?" Harry respondió fríamente y calmado para la sorpresa de Draco.

"¡Claro! ¡Todas las familias Sangre-Pura lo han sido! ¡Apuesto a que eres un Nacido de Muggles sabelotodo!" Skylar gritó de vuelta, sosteniendo su bastante corta varita en sus carnosos puños.

"Si fuera una Sangre-Sucia, ¿por qué en el nombre de Merlín Malfoy me escoltaría?" Harry respondió fríamente, levantando una ceja ligeramente.

Draco bufó quedamente y miró a Skylar tratar de venir con un buen insulto. Aparentemente nada fue suficiente, así que Skylar alzó su puño amenazadoramente.

Unas pocas jóvenes brujas apenas de la edad de veinte años jadearon y observaron mientras Skylar comenzó a gritar amenazas.

"¡Solo a un fenómeno le gustan las serpientes!"

'_¡Solo a un fenómeno le gustan las serpientes!'_

'_¡Solo un fenómeno!"_

'_¡Fenómeno!'_

_"¿Por qué estás todo alterado? Es sólo una serpiente estúpida, no mejor que un gusano gigante." Michel arrugó la cara, observando a la aplastada y sanguinolenta forma de Lengua de Hierba, su primer amigo._

'_¡Sí! ¡No es correcto gustar de esas cosas!' otro de los de la banda de Michel gritó, riendo por la expresión dolorida en el rostro de Harry._

'_¡Solo a un fenómeno le gustan las serpientes!' lo molestó Michel, antes de girar y alzar polvo cuando los tres chicos salieron corriendo, riendo todo el tiempo._

El puño de Skylar se acercaba, y los instintos del Orfanato entraron en el juego. Harry dio un paso a un lado fácilmente y observó al carnoso puño.

'_Romper, romper las articulaciones… solo colapsa, pequeño, cansado hueso, solo rómpete… todo terminara si te rompes.'_ Harry respondió mentalmente, observando al puño.

Otro segundo y el puño respondió con un ruidoso crack, Skylar se detuvo y sostuvo su puño contra su pecho, gritando como si quisiera sacar su pequeño corazón.

Al momento, varias personas se acercaron deprisa, un dependiente, una dama oliendo a pasas, incluso una reportera con grandes lentes y rizado cabello rubio. Cantidad de compradores rodearon a los tres, y Skylar siguió gritando, buscando la atención de la multitud.

"¿Qué pasó?" gritó una mujer, lanzándoles malas miradas a Harry y Draco. Draco lucía molesto, pero Harry no traicionó nada.

"Sí, díganos que pasó." La reportera sonrió de forma enfermiza, su rápida pluma ya corriendo sobre el papel.

"¡Yo vi lo que pasó!" una de las veinteañeras brujas gritó, lanzando dagas con la mirada a Skylar que aún gritaba.

"Bueno, ¡ese chico de pronto comenzó a gritar insultos a estos dos chicos! Ellos no los regresaron, no, este jovencito respondió sus preguntas con calma, y luego este… mocoso, ¡de pronto agarró e intentó pegarle! Bueno, este jovencito saltó hacia un lado y ¡la mano del mocoso siguió volando hasta golpear una pared y romperse los nudillos! ¡Ahora está buscando atención y gritando hasta que sus ojos se salgan como un infante!" la veinteañera despotricó, lanzando dagas con la mirada a Skylar.

Pronto, otros susurros barrieron por la multitud. Harry podía oír brujas murmurando hacia sí mismas.

"¡Mi bebé se comporta mejor, y tiene solamente siete meses!"

"¡Oh, que niño tan arrogante! ¡Me siento mal por Hogwarts!"

"Hey, ¿no es ese Skylar Potter?"

La Reportera escribió apresuradamente tanto como podía y alzó la mirada, arrastrando a Draco y a Harry lejos.

"¿Es cierto que este chico de pronto se la cargó contra ustedes?" Preguntó, la pluma aún rascando el pergamino rápidamente.

"Bueno, estábamos hablando tranquilamente, mostrándonos nuestras nuevas mascotas-"

"¿Oh? ¿Tal vez este chico estaba celoso de sus mascotas?" preguntó, la pluma aún moviéndose rápidamente. Harry rodó los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente.

"No lo creo, Draco se compro una realmente hermosa Lechuza, y yo una bella serpiente." Añadió Harry, codeando a Draco quien rápidamente silbó sobre ellos. En unos pocos segundos, la lechuza cayó en picada, aterrizando gentilmente en el extendido brazo de Draco. Harry buscó dentro de su bolsa, transfigurando a Lutain para lucir idéntico a Sangia. Cuando Harry sacó gentilmente a Lutain, la puso en su regazo, sonriendo ligeramente a la reportera con las pupilas dilatadas.

"Eso…. ¿Eso es una serpiente?" susurró, mirando al lagarto en shock. Harry rió falsamente y Draco acarició a su ave.

"De hecho, es una víbora. Son conocidas por ser más grandes que las serpientes. ¿Le gustaría sostenerla?" Ofreció Harry, al momento la mujer se lanzó hacia atrás.

"Erm, no gracias… Encuentro a las serpientes, un poco… viscosas…" arrugó su nariz ligeramente hacia Lutain y frunció el seño. Harry pasó su mano sobre Lutain. Las especies de desierto estaban siempre secas, siempre brillaban y eran capaces de moverse sobre terreno extraño debido a la arena.

"De hecho, es una serpiente del desierto, tome-" Harry explicó, tomando su mano gentilmente y pasándola sobre el cuello de Lutain. Lutain entendió y se giró, frotando su mano con su nariz ligeramente.

La reportera se congeló, pero luego rió ligeramente cuando Lutain cosquilleó sus dedos con su lengua.

"Es… una serpiente realmente hermosa…" notó, viendo finalmente la belleza que Lutain tenía. Draco asintió, entendiendo lo que dijo.

"Muchas personas están demasiado asustadas de las serpientes como para ver lo cómo lucen realmente." Añadió Draco, mandando a su lechuza Águila lejos gentilmente.

"Lo siento, pero debemos regresar con nuestros padres, espero que tenga un buen día Señora-"

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter." Guiñó y se levantó también, diciendo adiós con la mano y yéndose. En cuanto se fue, Draco asaltó a Harry, cruzando sus brazos de pronto.

"Okay, avergonzaste a Skylar Potter, te encontraste un familiar mortífero, y nos volviste los favoritos de una famosa reportera. Eres increíble." Sacudió su cabeza, ambos yéndose para encontrar al Sr. Malfoy.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**¿Shadow? ¿Realmente?**_

_Sí, Shadow. ¿Por qué? Simple, de hecho._

_Iba a basar el nombre de Harry en la palabra latina de sombra [Umbra], PERO, los hechizos están basados en su palabra latina. Me dí cuenta que si llamaba a Harry algo tan genial como eso, o algo más como varios de mis reviewers recomendaron, no podría modificar los hechizos más adelante._

_¿Conocen al hechizo Morsmorde? Es un ejemplo de cómo las palabras en latín concuerdan con el hechizo._

_Morsus es el latín de dolor, o dolor que escose. CREO que Mordre es algo como muerte, sabía la palabra hace mucho tiempo… entonces, si llamaba a Harry Umbra, no podría tener ningún hechizo relacionado con las sombras. Si lo llamaba 'Shadow' su nombre podría funcionar con los hechizos que usara._

_Lo siento si no les gusta el nombre._

_PERO, todos los demás nombres son geniales (¡solo digo!)._

_**¿Tendrá Harry un interés romántico en Ginny?**_

_¡NO! Una de las cosas que no puedo escribir: Romance._

_Prefiero njo tener romance en mis historias, habrá tomance más adelante, pero no emparejaré a Harry/Shadow con nadie. A veces usará su encanto para engañar a las chicas para que le den información (coqueteo malvado) pero no será nada real._

_Ginny y Hermione no serán Enemigos por completo, pero tampoco serán amigos._

_**¿Por qué Carpatha?**_

_Lamento lanzar un OC, pero será necesitada un poco más adelante. No la verán en absoluto en el primer año de Hogwarts o el segundo… tal vez. Pero ayudará en el cuerto. Ella es básicamente una amiga que puede hablar con todos los animales y nadar muy bien. Por no mencionar que puede hacer que los animales le den invaluables ingredientes para pociones._

**_..._**

_1 - Lo siento, no había otra palabra que pudiera usar._

_Así que, ahí está._

_Insane Worm, traductora._


End file.
